Pokémon Let's Go: Sena & Ren
by RenYasakani
Summary: Dos chicos fanáticos de Pokémon son arrastrados a dicho mundo junto a su celular, el cual, se ha adoptado a dicho mundo como un medio de ayuda, además de contar con el apoyo de un Pikachu y un Eevee como sus Pokémon iniciales Tanto Sena como Ren tendrán que recorrer la región de Kanto en busca de cumplir sus metas para poder salir de ese mundo y volver junto a su familia y amigos,
1. Llegada

-¿Que demonios?.- Fue lo primero que pensó aquel chico castaño de ojos cafés de unos 16 años el cual vestía unos blue jeans con una una pequeña cadena de plata colgada en el pantalón, una chaqueta blanca con unas zapatillas estilo converse negros con unos guantes negros, por dentro usaba una playera negra con una cruz blanca. Aun lado de él se encontraba una mochila negra con una pequeña luna menguante como único logo

El chico pudo saber que estaba recargado en un árbol del cual acababa de ser usado como cama

Mirando en su entorno se encontró con una gran vegetación de árboles y una agradable luz que se filtraba

-¿Qué demonios?.- Volvió a repetir ya que él no recordaba cómo fue que había llegado a ese lugar y menos el haberse quedado dormido en dicho lugar

Pudo sentir un peso extra en sus piernas y al revisar pudo ver una pequeña criatura similar a un adorable zorro, el cual, reconoció inmediatamente pues no era nada más y nada menos que un Eevee

Aquel pelinegro solo pudo abrir sus ojos con impresión y con completo desentendimiento ante dicha situación, básicamente había sido arrastrado/secuestrado a un mundo "Extraño". Obviamente era "extraño" pues aunque conozca dicho mundo no es uno al que el pertenece sino que es uno completamente ficticio

El pelinegro estaba ligeramente preocupado pues aunque muchos les parecería el mejor suceso de su vida y que darían todo por estar en la situación que él, para aquel chico que tiene lazos que lo atan a su familia, a sus amigos y a un ya inexistente lazo de pareja, él no tomaría la decisión de dejarlo todo como si nada

El sabe perfectamente que algún día los lazos se irían uno por uno y que otros los reemplazarían pero nadie puede imaginarse el dejar todos de un momento a otro

El solo puede apretar su puño para de algún modo tranquilizarse, respiro profundamente para determinarse a volver a su mundo

El solo encaró al pequeño Eevee con una actitud completamente diferente a la que tenía hace unos instantes

El chico noto como el pequeño Eevee se despertó y comenzó a verlo con curiosidad

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?.- Dijo el chico ante la mirada del Eevee

El pequeño Eevee solo desvió su mirada hacia un lugar y pudo ver en el suelo una esfera color negro en su totalidad, con una banda roja y amarilla en la parte superior, y una dorada en la unión entre las dos mitades, extrañamente ese objeto se le hacia muy familiar.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender que era esa esfera con solo recordar al pequeño zorro en sus pies

Aquella esfera era una Lujo Ball. Una de las tantas y diferentes tipos de Pokeball que existían. El chico recordaba que esta no interviene en la captura del Pokémon, sino posteriormente ya que los que son capturados con ella (o los que la heredan), ganan amistad más fácilmente que los contenidos en otra Pokeballs

El chico se estiró un poco para tomarla y el pequeño Eevee presiono el botón para rápidamente meterse dentro de ella con una luz rojiza para después moverse un poco mientras sacaba unas estrellas

_DING DING_

El chico rápidamente se sorprendido cuando sonó una pequeña campana junto con una ligera la vibración en su pierna, más específicamente en su bolsillo derecho, sacó un pequeño dispositivo de gran tecnología, siendo un teléfono celular

Revisando el teléfono una notificación había aparecido. Dicha notificación venia de una aplicación llamada [Pokémon] y un pequeño mensaje diciendo: "¡Felicidades! ¡Eevee, ha sido añadido al equipo!"

Presionando la notificación lo llevó a una aplicación, la cual mostraba seis casillas solo una ocupada por un pequeño sprite con Eevee como nombre y una pequeña barra de color verde mientras las demás están vacias. En un extremo se puede ver un pequeño cuadro con un lápiz y papel

Al presionar la casilla del Eevee pudo ver como un pequeño menú salía con diversas opciones en forma de lista siendo [Datos], [Cambiar Nombre], [Equipar Obj], [Transferir PC] y [Cancelar]

Presionando la opción de datos pudo observar como aparecen todas las estadísticas de Eevee como si fuera el juego, pudo ver el número en la pokédex, [Nombre], [Tipo], [Entrenador], el [Número ID], el [Objeto Equipado] y la [Naturaleza] siendo [Alegre]

Deslizando hacia la derecha se mostraron otros datos siendo las estadísticas donde estaba un hexagrama con [PS], [Atk], [Def], [Atk. Esp], [Def. Esp] y [Vel] en cada esquina con un número debajo siendo 25, 20, 15, 25, 20 y 20 respectivamente sorprendiendo ligeramente al chico por la cantidad de punto que tenía en cada una siendo tan solo nivel 5. También mostraba su [Habilidad] siendo [Adaptable] y también mostraba la experiencia que tiene siendo 125 puntos necesitando 91 los que necesitaba para subir de nivel

Deslizando a la tercer y última página mostraba 12 casillas divididas en dos grupos de 6 casillas. Los movimientos con los que contaba el Pokémon eran: [Placaje], [Gruñido] y [Látigo] mientras las demás estaban vacías.

El chico salió de la aplicación y apago la pantalla del celular debido a que estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de ataques que podría aprender el pequeño Eevee ya que el recordaba que siempre eran 4 ataques los que un pokémon podría aprender, por no decir también de las estadísticas de dicho pokémon

Ren solo vio como la pokeball se abría dejando libre al Eevee que rápidamente subió a su hombro, al parecer dicho Eevee parecía ser muy similar al comportamiento del Pikachu de Ash (el cual no le gusta estar en la Pokeball)

El chico pudo ver como en el celular había diversas aplicación instaladas en una carpeta en la pantalla principal

Dichas aplicaciones tienen diversos nombres y logos, en orden serian: [Pokémon] representada con una Pokeball, [Mochila] representado por una mochila, [Cuenta] representado con una moneda de oro, [Mapa] representado por un mapa con una brújula, [Poké Visor] representado con una cámara y por último [Lector QR] representado con un código QR,

El chico curioso ante lo que veía comenzó a abrir las aplicaciones

La primera como ya la había revisado se brinco a la siguiente siendo [Mochila]

El chico enfoco la vista al pequeño Eevee que lo veía tiernamente y el chico solo le acarició gentilmente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvió a prender la pantalla para continuar con su investigación abriendo la aplicación de [Mochila]

La aplicación abrió rápidamente mostrando un menú con 7 categorías dando a entender que la mochila estaba estaba dividida en: [Objetos], [Pokeball], [Botiquín], [MT'S], [Bayas], [Obj. Clave] y [Bolsillo Extra].

En el primer encontró dos [Porciones de Comidas] divididas y cuando la selecciono salio una pequeña descripción la cual especificaba que era una para él y otra para un Pokémon, en el segundo no encontró nada y en el tercero una poción junto a 5 [Aguas Frescas] no encontrando nada en los demás solo en [Obj. Clave] siendo una ID del chico y por último un pequeño estuche negro el cual su descripción decía que era para guardar medallas de Gym pero fue lo único, en los demás estaba vacío.

Solo sacó la ID para verla mejor siendo una credencial de plástico con sus datos la ID era una [Ficha de Entrenador] con una foto de frente del chico con los siguientes datos

**-Nombre: Ren Yasakani**

**-N° ID: 09029**

**-Fecha de Registro: 21/01**

**-Región de Origen: Kanto/Azulona**

Mientras en la parte trasera venía la firma del joven con una huella digital con un número muy largo de 24 dígitos

El chico solo la guardo en su bolsillo y continuó revisando las aplicaciones descubriendo que [Cuenta] era como decía, su cuenta de banco contando con $20,000 y los siguientes fueron en resumidas cuentas lo que decían. La aplicación de un mapa adaptado a donde se encontraba reconociendolo como la Región de [Kanto] siendo más específicos en la [Ruta 02].

Las demás funciones eran prácticamente iguales a las que vio en Pokémon Ultra Sol y Ultra Luna solo que adaptadas a un celular

El chico solo apago la pantalla de su celular para pensar relajarse unos instantes. Después de todo había sido transportado al mundo de Pokémon preguntando sin tan siquiera es posible. El chico lo podría haber creído si se tratara uno donde fuera un mundo medieval por un ser celestial o algo asi pero no dentro de un videojuego

Además no entendía varias cosas. Tal vez la primer es que se encontraba en Kanto pero había capturado a un Eevee. Una región que al menos en los juegos no aparece como un Pokémon capturable aunque después de meditarlo un poco tal vez se debía a una especie de Pokémon de regalo dado por quien lo haya traído aquí pero no estaba seguro y no solo era aquella cuestión, había cientos de preguntas que tenía pero nadie le respondería

Ren solo soltó un suspiro con signos de cansancio por esta situación. No obtendría ni una respuesta a todas las cuestiones que rodaban por su cabeza si se quedaba aquí sin hacer nada.

_¡BIBIBI! ¡BIBIBI!_

El sonido de una notificación sonó del celular

Volviendo a encender pudo ver que había recibido un mensaje que decía _"Objetivo: Ir a Pueblo Paleta para hablar con el Prof. Oak para iniciar el viaje"_

El chico solo pudo suspirar al ver ese mensaje. Después de todo al aparecer la única opción era seguir las indicaciones que estaba recibiendo, tal vez y solo talvez si hacía bien lo que haría lo dejaría libre

Simplemente vio al pequeño Eevee en sus piernas que lo veía curioso

-Vamos Eevee necesitamos llegar a [Pueblo Paleta]

El pequeño Eevee lo vio y solo pudo sonreír emocionado mientras comenzaba a lamer la cara de su Entrenador, después de todo la aventura ya había comenzado

-Bien, entonces vamos

El Eevee se subió hasta el hombro de Ren mientras este solo se levantaba con emoción mientras recogía la mochila

Una vez puesta saco su celular para abrir la aplicación de [Mapa] después de todo aunque se encontraba en la [Ruta 02] estaba dentro del bosque y necesitaba salir para llegar al camino que se veía

Ren sabía que el lugar más cercano era [Ciudad Verde] asi que seria el primer lugar a ir. Comenzó a correr con emoción para ver en primera dicha ciudad ya que obviamente cualquier fan de la saga Pokémon tendría una emoción por ver un mundo Pokémon real

Después de unos minutos a las afueras de [Ciudad Verde] se lograba ver un chico con una cara completamente emocionada al igual que la de un tierno zorrito en su hombro

-¡Realmente es bellísimo!.- Dijo aquel chico

-¡Eevee!.- Continuo totalmente de acuerdo aquel zorrito ante las palabras del chico

Caminando por la Ciudad con una expresión emocionada al ver toda [Ciudad Verde] detallada hasta el mínimo detalle sin decir que ahora era completamente real

Una vez recorrida y apreciada continuo caminando y saliendo de [Ciudad Verde] con dirección a la [Ruta 01]

Ren y Eevee habían tenido unas peleas con Pokémon salvajes siendo un par de Ratatas y Pidgeys haciendo que Eevee subiera de nivel siendo actualmente [Nivel 7]

Ren estaba ligeramente nervioso y emocionado, después de todo, [Pueblo Paleta] es probablemente el pueblo más famoso e icónico de toda la franquicia de Pokémon

Caminando lentamente logró ver tres casas y un laboratorio. Acercándose a los carteles pudo leer [Casa de Red], [Casa de Green] y [Casa de Blue].

Ren estaba sorprendido, después de todo, no solo había descubierto que él no era el protagonista de los juegos (aunque ya lo había supuesto por lo que había experimentado) sino que también había descubierto que estaban los personajes del juego

Camino con dirección al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak encontrándose en la entrada a un anciano de cabello corto y blanco debido a su edad, ojos y cejas cafés, el cual vestía unos pantalones cafés con zapatos a juego, camisa púrpura bien abotonada y fajada, con un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada, con una bata blanca de laboratorio encima. Aquel chico lo reconoció inmediatamente siendo el Profesor Oak

El Prof. Oak solo camino hasta el chico

-¡Veo que has llegado! Ya era tiempo

El chico solo miro ligeramente confundido al Prof. Oak debido a que el sabría que vendría, comenzó a sospechar si él conocía a quien lo trajo aquí sí se puede decir así pero sin embargo Ren no había notado como el Prof. Oak se notaba ligeramente sorprendido al ver al pequeño Eevee en el hombro del chico

-¡Así qué conseguiste un Pokémon!.- Dijo el Prof. Oak

Ren saliendo de sus pensamientos pudo asentir para que solo el Prof. Oak sonriera ligeramente

-Bueno Ren, vamos adentro

El Prof. Oak abrió la puerta ingresando al Laboratorio con Ren siguiéndole. Caminando dentro pudo ver cómo una chica de una edad muy similar a él siendo una hermosa joven con un par de ojos azul cielo, la cual, tiene el cabello rubio claro muy similar al oro y que le llega a la mitad de su espalda, mientras que sólo alcanza su parte superior del pecho en la parte delantera. Su flequillo cuelga justo encima de sus ojos además de tener un cuerpo curvilíneo, el cual está muy bien dotado. Vestía una blusa color blanca sin mangas en conjunto de una minifalda de un color negro y unas botas blancas mientras en su pelo lleva un broche de pelo azul en forma de mariposa. Lleva consigo una bolsa blanca y un Pikachu en sus brazos pero sin duda alguna lo que más le impresionó fue ver un pequeño aparato en sus manos, después de todo ella también contaba con un teléfono celular

Ambos chicos solo cruzaron sus miradas por unos instantes hasta que el Prof. Oak los llamo haciendo que ambos jovenes le prestáran atención

-¡Me alegro de que por fin ambos hayan llegado! Aunque se supone que vendrían por su primer Pokémon pero veo que ya tienen un acompañante cada uno, bueno eso no quita el hecho de que reciban un Pokémon Inicial así que por favor elijan una Pokeball de las que están en la mesa

Ambos chicos solo quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver la "nueva" historia. Ambos pudieron comprender casi de inmediato que la otra persona era su rival.

Simplemente los dos miraron la mesa

-Escoge tu primero, llegaste primero.- Dijo Ren con simpleza

La chica solo asintió en señal de estar acuerdo

La chica rubia extendió su mano en la Pokeball que se encontraba en medio

-¡Así que Squirtle!. Merece la pena, sí, sí. Bueno, Sena, entonces ¿Quieres a Squirtle de tipo agua?

-Sí.- Dijo la chica recién identificada como Sena

Un sonido muy familiar vino del aparato telefónico de la chica. Ren comprendió que al parecer también ella fue arrastrada aquí como él.

-Bueno Ren ¿Qué Pokémon elegirás?

El chico caminó hasta un extremo de la mesa, tomando la Pokeball de la derecha

-¡Así que Charmander!. Pues debes tener paciencia con él. Bueno, Ren, entonces ¿Quieres a Charmander de tipo fuego?

-Claro.- Respondió aquel chico

El mismo sonido ahora provino del bolsillo derecho del chico siendo ahora la chica que descubrió que el chico también había venido aquí desde el mismo mundo que ella

El Prof. Oak camino hasta su escritorio y buscando dentro uno sus cajones tomo dos pequeños paquetes

-Bien Ren y Sena, en estos paquetes de encuentra lo necesario para que sean unos entrenadores Pokémon, dentro hay **[Pokeballs], [Bayas Frambu]** y una **[Pokédex]** así que les encargó que por favor llenen la Pokédex y les deseo suerte en su viaje

En cuanto los chicos tomaron su paquete sonó nuevamente aquel sonido de los celulares

-Gracias.- Agradecieron ambos jóvenes

Ambos chicos solo guardaron el paquete dentro de su mochila/bolsa y salieron del Laboratorio

Ren lo primero que hizo al salir del Laboratorio fue sacar su celular para revisar que una aplicación había sido instalada siendo **[Pokédex]**

Al abrirla apareció una pequeña pantalla de carga blanca con un pequeño logo parecido a una agenda electrónica con letras blancas y bordes negros debajo diciendo **[Pokédex]**

La aplicación rápidamente cambió y ahora tenía el diseño de una lista numerada, comenzando desde 001 la cual empezó a bajar rápidamente hasta detenerse en el número 133 mostrando como una figura se formaba y aparecia el diseño de un Eevee para que los signos de interrogación desaparecieran y mostrará un texto en título con una pequeña descripción

#133. Eevee: La configuración genética de Eevee le permite mutar y adaptarse enseguida a cualquier medio en el que viva...

El chico presiono la parte que correspondía de Eevee y otro cambio de pantalla aparece mostrando aún más datos de Eevee, justo como lo haría una Pokédex. Retrocediendo de aquella pantalla se mostró la diversa lista vacía con signos de interrogación y solo mostrando el Eevee y el Charmander con sus datos

Sena que había estado viendo de reojo con interés a Ren y no pudo evitar hablar

-¿Así que también fuiste arrastrado hasta aquí.- Dijo Sena sin ver directamente a Ren

-Parece que no soy el único.- Ren respondió con cierta ironía mientras devolvía su celular a su bolsa

Caminaron por unos segundos hasta que Sena volvió a hablar

-¿Alguna idea para regresar a nuestro mundo?

Ren solo pudo llevarse su mano a su barbilla pensativo

-Tengo dos posibles.

Sena solo lo ve con ligera impresión

-Pues habla

Cuando Ren estaba a punto hablar sonó la campana de ambos celulares. Extrañados ambos sacaron su celular debido a que no habían hecho nada para que sonara el teléfono. Pudieron ver una notificación que decía;

Elegir Objetivo:

_**1) Convertirse en Campeón Pokémon.**_

_**2) Completar la Pokédex.**_

Ren solo pudo soltar un suspiro cansado

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Pregunto Sena al ver la reacción de Ren

-Bueno parece que mi teoría puede ser real

Sena solo lo ve extrañada. Ren noto eso y si dijo

-¿Conoces de qué van los juegos de Pokémon?

-Si, los he jugado todos.- Respondió la chica

Ren solo pudo sentirse aliviado de que se ahorrará toda una explicación extensa aunque estaba sorprendido de que una chica como ella se interesara en Pokémon

-Bueno pues básicamente en todos los juegos hay dos objetivos principales por así decirlo, los cuales serían Convertirse en Campeón de la Región y el otro sería Capturar y completar la Pokédex

La chica por fin lo comprendió. Ese es el argumento base de toda la franquicia Pokémon (al menos en los juegos principales) y actualmente sería lógico si quieren salir, pues básicamente los juegos se consideran completados cuando te conviertes en Campeón de la Región (A nivel historia) y cuando tienes llenada toda la Pokédex donde le desarrolladores te dan un diploma

Sena solo soltó un suspiro de resignación

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

-Hay varias opciones. Podemos cooperar y dividirnos el trabajo, que cada quien se la arregle como pueda o no hacer nada y quedarnos aquí.- Respondió Ren

Sena solo pudo suspirar nuevamente volviendo la mirada a su celular con aquellas dos opciones, después de todo realmente no es como que pudieran elegir no hacer nada

-Bien entonces ¿Quieres dividir el trabajo o que cada uno de las arregle?.- Pregunto Sena

Ren solo pudo meditarlo por unos segundos, no sabía nada de la chica solo que estaba en la misma situación que el

-¿Tú qué quieres?.- Preguntó Ren

-Veamos ¿Hay de viajar juntos?

-Puede ser, después de todo básicamente tenemos que recorrer toda **[Kanto]** para conseguir nuestros objetivos independientemente de que escojamos

-Supongo que mientras no se te ocurra hacerme algo realmente despreciable, cuento contigo.- Sena solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

El chico solo pudo pestañear ligeramente incrédulo pero de igual manera pudo sonreír ligeramente

-Entonces cuento contigo

Ambos entrelazaron su mano como señal de que ambos aceptaban el trato de trabajar juntos. Ambos solo desviaron su mirada a la pantalla de su celular

-Tu escoge ser Campeón y yo elegiré completar la Pokédex.- Dijo Sena

-¿Segura?.- Pregunto Ren

-Claro, si voy a estar en este mundo quiero ver a cada uno de los Pokémon con mis propios ojos

Ren se sentía ligeramente aliviado, después de todo el quería ser Campeón, pues básicamente siempre ha jugado cada juego para ser el Entrenador Pokémon más fuerte de cada Región

Ren selecciono la opción _**[Convertirse en Campeón Pokémon]**_

Sena selecciono la opción _**[Completar la Pokédex]**_

Cada uno ahora tenía un objetivo distinto pero ambos los llevarían a la misma meta, regresar a sus mundos

**Fin del Capítulo**

Equipo Pokémon de Ren:

Eevee nivel 7:

-Placaje

-Gruñido

-Látigo

-Ataque Rápido

Charmander nivel 5:

-Arañazo

-Gruñido

Equipo Pokémon de Sena:

Pikachu nivel 7:

-Impactrueno

-Gruñido

-Látigo

-Ataque Rápido

Squirtle nivel 5:

-Placaje

-Látigo


	2. Team Rocket

Las notas seran marcadas ***Relleno*** de esta manera donde se explicara el significado al final del capitulo

**Punto de vista: Ren**

Habíamos caminado por toda la [Ruta 01] donde a diferencia de los juegos donde pisar la hierba alta salia un Pokémon al azar, aquí en realidad se lograban ver los Pokémon siendo bastante lógico ya que es entre comillas un mundo real

Sena se había dedicado a capturar todos los Pokémon que se encontraban aquí siendo Rattatas y Pidgeys pero había unos muy extraños que no sabíamos el porqué aparecían aquí siendo Bellsprout y Oddish

Gracias a eso también puedo contar con un Oddish el cual vendría perfecto para Brock y Misty. Todo gracias a Sena que me lo prestara además que así que cuando evolucione se lo devolveré para que lo registre

Aunque tampoco debemos presionarnos mucho por lo de subir niveles pues levelear resulta prácticamente fácil

Está el típico modo de subir por niveles batallando y debilitando al Pokémon salvaje sin embargo descubrimos otro método de subir de niveles, el cual, es capturado los Pokémon siendo diferente de su contraparte de batallas

El método de captura no solo da experiencia sino que en lugar de dar a un solo Pokémon este lo reparte a todo el equipo Pokémon pero contando con un pequeño nerfeo al momento de dar la experiencia siendo menos de lo que debería de dar

Habíamos llegado a [Ciudad Verde] y después de entrar y curar nuestros Pokémon en el [Centro Pokémon] fuimos con dirección a la [Tienda] esperando la activación del primer evento siendo entregar un paquete al Prof. Oak pero nunca hubo dicho evento

Sin tomarle mucha importancia a ese evento solo entramos en la [Tienda] y nos surtimos un poco con [Pociones], [Antiparalisis], [Antídotos] entre otras cosas pues íbamos a ingresar al [Bosque Verde] donde era probable que los Weedle nos envenenaran y no queríamos tener que estar yendo y viniendo a cada rato a curarnos

Pero antes de dirigirnos al [Bosque Verde] nos dirigimos a la [Ruta 22] pues en esta había Pokémon interesantes, de hecho en mi equipo original capturaba un Mankey sin contar que aquí también se encontraban Nidoran tanto machos como hembras

Una vez llegamos Sena capturó todos los que se encontraban aquí y una vez listo fuimos con dirección al [Bosque Verde]

Al llegar solo lo cruzamos normalmente después de todo mientras avancemos encontrábamos Pokémon distintos a los que no normalmente aparecían por ejemplo los Bellsprout y los Oddish siendo un claro ejemplo

Yo capture un Pikachu ya que Sena no podrá evolucionar a su Pikachu, después de todo el y mi Eevee no podrán o no querrán evolucionar pues se parecen demasiado en comportamiento al Pikachu de Ash

Sin embargo estos dos Pokémon son bastantes fuertes para sus estadísticas base

Solo dirijo mi vista a la bella chica rubia conocida como Sena que camina con cansancio

-Ren hay que descansar, hemos estado caminando por horas

Sena se veía realmente cansada y aunque yo no estaba tan cansado también ya comenzaba a sentir ligera pesadez

-Estoy de acuerdo

Nos sentamos pesadamente en un tronco para descansar

Sena tiene a su Pikachu en sus piernas dándole una baya mientras mi Eevee comía poco de chocolate gustosamente encima de mi hombro

Pude ver cómo la luz que se filtraba de entre los árboles se hacía cada vez más débil, quedando ligeramente sorprendido

-Parece que está atardeciendo

Sena alza su vista con extrañeza al escuchar lo que digo, pues al menos en todos los juegos que traten sobre la primer generación no existe el cambio de horario

-Realmente está atardeciendo

Sena solo reviso en su celular la hora concordando con la hora en la que debería atardecer

No solo descubrimos que nuestros teléfonos tienen otra cosa que los conecta con este mundo pues también están sincronizados con el tiempo de este mundo. Pero de lo que estaba bastante seguro es que en este mundo el tiempo de un día era mucho más largo que el de nuestro mundo original

-¿Cuanto tiempo dura realmente un día en este mundo?

-No lo se, pero según el reloj del celular sigue siendo de 24 horas

-Tengo una manera de saberlo. Sena abre el cronómetro

Sena siguiendo mis instrucciones abrió la aplicación del cronómetro activandolo mientras yo comenzaba a contar y cuando el cronómetro cumplió un minuto, mi cuenta dio 90 segundos

Con un rápido cálculo nos dimos cuenta que las doce horas de este mundo en nuestro mundo serían dieciocho horas

-¿Porque este mundo tiene mucha más horas que el nuestro?. - Me preguntó Sena

-No lo sé exactamente pero supongo que tiene que ver con la ***teoría de la relatividad***, pero solo es una suposición. Al menos supongo que está bien por las rutas tan largas

Sena solo asiente mientras me responde

-Ahora entiendo por qué en el anime se tardaban demasiado en llegar a una ciudad cuando en los juegos te los puedes pasar completos en un par de días

Solo asiento en señal de estar de acuerdo con ella

Un gruñido de pronto se escucha, tanto Eevee como Pikachu se sorprenden mirando con curiosidad en un lugar en concreto así que desvío mi mirada hacia donde ellos miraban y puedo ver cómo Sena tiene su rostro rojo como tomate

-¿Acaso tienes hambre?.- Ante mi pregunta Sena solo asiente con vergüenza.

Yo solo puedo verla con curiosidad pues nunca he entendido el porque siempre las chicas se avergüenzan de que cada vez que gruña su estómago, después de todo es una reacción fisiológica que indica que necesitamos alimentos, no veo la necesidad de avergonzarse

-¿Acaso no te dieron una porción de comida?

Sena solo me ve con extrañeza ante lo que pregunto

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno en la aplicación de la [Mochila] dice que tengo almacenada una porción de comida para mi y para Eevee

Ella se ve ligeramente sorprendida por lo que le dije

-¿Tenemos una aplicación para la [Mochila]?.- Me preguntó con extrañeza

Viéndola de manera dudosa le digo

-Tenemos diversas aplicaciones o es que ¿Acaso no lo vsite con lo de la [Pokedex]?.- Pregunté con tono dudoso

-Se que tenemos aplicaciones para los Pokémon y para el dinero pero nada más

Solo saco mi celular y comienzo a mover mi teléfono para abrir la aplicación de la [Mochila] mostrándole la lista de mis objetos, dejándole ver las porciones de comida

Sena entonces comenzó a buscar en su celular la aplicación de la [Bolsa] y la encontró porque en la barra de notificación aparecía un mensaje con_ "Aplicación [Bolsa] Instalada Correctamente"._

Abriéndola pudo ver una aplicación justo como la mía solo que la mía tenía tonos negros y grises, la de Sena era de tonos morados azulados

Encontrado lo importante Sena sacó su comida y comenzó a comer del mismo modo yo también saque la porción de comida y comencé a comer

Por extraño que aparezca surgió una duda mi interior pues si nuestros celulares estaban conectados tanto en tiempo y espacio con este mundo puede que también lo esté con el servicio de internet

Abriendo el buscador busque si había lugares en donde poder pasar la noche, afortunadamente había uno en [Ciudad Plateada]

-Sena deberíamos apurarnos

-¿Para que?

-Bueno encontré un lugar para dormir en [Ciudad Plateada]

Sena me ve con extrañeza y se sienta a mi lado para ver el mapa

La ubicación mostraba que el lugar para quedarse era el [Centro Pokémon] justo como en el anime

-Vaya entonces este mundo es una extraña combinación de los juegos como del anime ¿No?

-Supongo que si

Solo nos levantamos mientras continuamos recorriendo lo que queda del [Bosque Verde] pues no tardaríamos poco en completarlo, sencillamente es que es demasiado grande.

Habíamos caminado por alrededor de tres horas y habíamos recorrido tres cuartos del bosque, según el GPS, el tiempo estimado para llegar a [Ciudad Plateada] es de alrededor de 3 horas

Solo caminamos por todo el bosque enfrentando a los cazabichos los cuales fueron fácilmente derrotados por Charmander aunque Eevee también los derrotaba fácilmente, por el otro lado el Pikachu y el Bulbasaur de Sena aunque no era tan sencillo como yo, también batallaban con relativa facilidad

Nos tuvimos que apurar pues ya estaba anocheciendo y según el GPS no faltaba mucho para llegar a la segunda parte de la [Ruta 02] y por ende tampoco faltaba mucho para llegar a [Ciudad Plateada]

Después de tanto tiempo y tanta caminata llegamos a una hermosa [Ciudad Plateada] de noche pero con un diseño bastante peculiar que en lugar de recordarnos a la versión de Rojo Fuego o Verde Hoja eran más parecidos a los de HeartGold y SoulSilver

Caminando por la ciudad vimos que no había demasiada gente entre las calles aunque tampoco es que recordáramos que hubiera gran cantidad de gente en la ciudad y simplemente nos dirigimos al [Centro Pokemon]

Al entrar pudimos ver cómo la Enfermera Joy estaba en el mostrador y nos dijo

-Este es el [Centro Pokemon] donde curamos a los Pokémon debilitados ¿Quieren que me ocupe de sus Pokémon heridos?

Sena y yo asentimos y después de que le diéramos nuestras Pokeball junto a Eevee y Pikachu los curo con la máquina, al parecer nuestros pokémon solo aceptan entrar unos momentos a su pokeball para curarlos porque casi de inmediato se salen de ella

En la que esperábamos pude revisar el mapa y para ver si salían los horarios del gimnasio, afortunada y desafortunadamente si salieron pero según el horario ya estaba cerrado por lo que tendría que retarlo mañana temprano

_-¡Tsk! Maldito realismo..._

Solo me quejo en voz baja a lo que Sena me ve curiosa

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El gimnasio ya está cerrado

Sena solo suspiró cansadamente a lo que la veo curioso, pues ella en teoría no debería preocuparle el tema de los gimnasios

-Al menos hoy podremos descansar de tanta caminata.- Sena solo me sonríe un poco mientras se estira

Solté un pequeño suspiro de cansancio porque quiera o no también necesito descansar

-Supongo que tienes razón

Parecía que el humor de Sena al saber que podríamos descansar le causaba alegría

-Sabes me siento un poco mal por hacer que el personaje recorran toda la región corriendo

Solo puedo sonreir divertido pues ciertamente si ellos sintieran cansancio nos odiarían por obligarlos a recorrer toda la región corriendo

Después de unos minutos de espera la Enfermera Joy nos regreso los Pokémon curados y antes de que hablara Sena le preguntó

-¿Podría darnos una habitación?

-Claro. Esperen un momento

La Enfermera Joy solo reviso su libreta y nos dió una llave la cual tenía 102 cómo número

-Aquí tienen. Suban por las escaleras y ahí se encuentra su habitación

Ambos solo agradecimos y subimos por las escaleras recorriendo un poco los pasillos

Encontramos una habitación con dos camas individuales y con un pequeño baño con regadera

Solo tomamos un baño por separado y nos dispusimos a dormir de este día tan largo usando la ropa para dormir que venía

Sena usaba una pijama similar a un vestido color azul celeste con bordes blancos.

Mi pijama solo consistía en un short y una playera lisa ambos de color negro

Al día siguiente nos levantamos relativamente temprano para continuar con el viaje. Si seguíamos así podría ser que completáramos nuestros objetivos en una semana

Al llegar al gimnasio pudimos notar como el lugar había cambiado. No era demasiado el cambio ya que originalmente había un pequeño camino donde antes de llegar con Brock tenías que enfrentarte a un ayudante, la diferencia con el actual es que ese camino desapareció y ahora era una arena de combate completamente de tierra con algunas rocas de adornos

-Esto no es como en los juegos.- Dijo Sena con un ligero tono serio

-Estoy de acuerdo, aun así no perderé

Sena solo me sonríe burlonamente

-Si lo haces me reiré bastante

Solo puedo responderle su sonrisa con una sonrisa socarrona y caminó hasta la persona que se encontraba en medio de la arena de tez morena y pelo puntiagudo

-Soy Brock Lider del Gimnasio tipo Roca ¿Eres un retador?

Simplemente caminó hasta el otro extremo de la arena con una ligera sonrisa

-¡Así es, soy Ren!

Brock lanzó su pokeball de esta saliendo un Geodude

La voz de Siri se escuchó de repente desde mi celular diciendo "Geodude. Macho. Nivel 11. Tipo Tierra/Roca"

Todos nos extrañamos de que se escuchara eso pues simplemente no esperaba que Siri me diera los datos básicos del Pokémon de Brock ya que antes no me había dado información sobre los Pokémon de los entrenadores que habíamos derrotado

_-"Bueno que importa solo me ha dicho que es más fácil de lo que creí"_

Termine tomando una pokeball de esta saliendo mi Oddish

-Geodude usa rizo defensa

-Rápido Oddish usa desarrollo

Geodude se cubrió con una pequeña esfera azul mientras oddish se cubrió con una pequeña aura rojiza

**[Geodude ha aumentado su defensa]**

**[Oddish ha aumentado su ataque y su ataque especial]**

Siri volvió a hablar diciendo el aumento de estadísticas de ambos Pokémon

-Rápido Geodude usa placaje

Geodude se lanzó contra Oddish y lo golpeo pero había quedado lo suficientemente cerca

-Oddish absorber

Oddish rápidamente acato mi orden y como si fuera cierta criaturita rosa que come todo, comenzó a succionar a Geodude

El ataque tipo planta debilitó inmediatamente al Geodude por la debilidad por cuatro y el aumento a la estadística del ataque especial

**[Geodude ha sido debilitado]**

Brock hizo volver a Geodude a su pokeball y tomó otra de esta apareciendo un Onix nivel 12 (información dada por Siri)

-Realmente eres bueno, pero te demostrare que mi voluntad también es muy dura como la roca

Brock de repente me dijo eso mientras se cruzaba de brazos formando una equis

Solo sonrió con diversión

-Pues continuemos

Brock también sonrió con emoción

-Onix atadura

El Onix rápidamente se acercó envolviendo a Oddish

-Oddish usa Ácido

Oddish disparo una bola verdosa directo en la cara de Onix

-Avalancha Onix. -Ordenó brock

Onix creo piedras las cuales impactaron en Oddish

**[Golpe crítico]**

-Absorber

Nuevamente oddish comenzó a absorber la vida del Onix y recuperándose del daño

El Onix se veía bastante dañado pero aún dispuesto a pelear

-Onix nuevamente atadura

Onix se acercó rápidamente contra Oddish sin embargo...

-Oddish usa Paralizador

Una nube de polvos amarillos desoriento un poco a Onix y rayos comenzaron a salir por su cuerpo

**[Onix ha sido paralizado]**

Pero aun así eso no evitó que Onix lo tomara nuevamente y lo estrelló contra el suelo

**[Golpe crítico]**

-No dejes de atacar, nuevamente lanzarrocas

Las rocas cayeron sobre Oddish

**[Oddish ha sido debilitado]**

-¡Hmp! Esto se puso interesante

Regrese a Oddish a su pokeball dirigiendo mi mirada hacia mi hombro

-¿Eevee estas listo?

-¡Evoo!

El pequeño Eevee respondió con emoción y brincando enfrente mio

-Placaje Onix

Onix se lanzó para atacar a Eevee

-Eevee usa ataque arena

Eevee esquivó el golpe de Onix y con sus patas le lanzo tierra a la cara

**[Precisión de Onix ha bajado]**

-Lanzarrocas

-Salta por las piedras y terminalo con doble patada

Eevee comenzó a correr de las piedras que Onix le arrojo y saltandolas se acercó lo suficiente como para golpearlo pero...

-Onix placaje

Onix iba a contraatacar pero no lo hizo ya que varios rayos lo inmovilizaron

**[Onix no se puede mover debido a la parálisis]**

Eevee dio de lleno las patadas en onix directo en su cara derribandolo ya inconsciente

**[Onix ha sido debilitado]**

**[Felicidades has derrotado a líder de gimnasio Brock]**

Solo levante mi mano izquierda con el puño cerrado mientras decia

-Esta es mi victoria

Eevee corrió y dando un salto llego hasta mi hombro también celebrando

Brock camino hasta delante de mí con una ligera sonrisa

-Parece que te he subestimado pero eso no quita que me has ganado. Como prueba de tu victoria, te entrego una de las medallas oficiales de la Liga Pokémon.

**[Ren ha obtenido la medalla roca]**. -Hablo Siri

Aunque Brock parecía querer decir algo sobre la voz que venía de mi bolsillo no dijo nada y tomando un pequeño disco también me lo entregó

-Toma llévate esto, es la **[MT 01: Golpe Cabeza]**

Cuando las tome nuevamente Siri hablo y nuevamente la termine ignorando

Solo le agradezco a Brock por... ¿Cortesía? No lo sé realmente porqué le agradezco pero lo hice

De pronto sentí como alguien me palmeo ligeramente en mi espalda, al girarme pude ver a Sena con una ligera sonrisa

-Bien hecho, pero aún tenemos camino que seguir

Solo asiento metiendo la medalla en el estuche y el disco en la mochila la cual se guardó automáticamente en el** [Bolsillo de las MT]**

Ya una vez obtenida mi primer medalla salimos del Gimnasio sorprendiéndonos enormemente pues había alguien ahí afuera que tanto Sena como yo conocíamos muy bien

Un chico de una edad similar a la nuestra con el cabello largo y puntiagudo de color castaño con un par de ojos a juego vestía una camiseta negra con el pecho un poco abierto y con el cuello alto, su prenda inferior consistía en unos pantalones púrpuras y zapatos negros, tenía una mirada creada y con las manos en los bolsillos

Estaba recargado en la pared como si esperara a algo o mejor dicho a alguien siendo nosotros porque una vez nos vio comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección

-Así que son ustedes a los que mi abuelo les dio un Pokémon, no parecen ser la gran cosa.- Nos dijo mientras nos analizaba de arriba abajo con la mirada arrogante

Sena al sentirse menospreciada le responde de un modo similar

-Asi es, tu debes ser su nieto... umm... ¿Gary?... ¿Blue?

Aunque su tono parecía no conocerlo o no recordarlo se que realmente lo dijo en modo de burla

El chico solo tuvo un ligero tic en señal de estar molesto por el comentario de Sena pero rápidamente recompone su expresión

-Soy Green y ¿ustedes son...?

En un tono más calmado y sin contener tanta arrogancia en su tono de voz nos preguntó

-Ella es Sena y yo soy Ren

Respondo presentándonos ya que Sena no parecía agradarle Green y mucho menos se veía dispuesta a responderle

-Ya veo, tengan mi abuelo les manda esto

Green nos dió un paquete a cada uno y nuestros teléfonos sonaron, Green solo se extrañó un poco ante el sonido pero no le tomo tanta importancia

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y un ligero hormigueo recorrió mi espalda, sintiendo un sentimiento de emoción y miedo ante la presión que él emano

La mirada de Green parecía haber encontrado algo con que divertirse pues solo me afilo su mirada con emoción

-Nos vemos, espero ver que tan fuertes se hacen... en especial tu Ren.

Por extraño que parezca logré ver una extraña aura donde claramente tenía intenciones de pelear y aplastarme

-C-Claro.- Solo puedo responder pero aún conservando esa sensación

Green dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar desapareciendo esa aura

Incluso si mis ojos vieron como Green ya se había ido aún estaba paralizado ante tal presión que emanó, pues aunque fuera solo por unos segundos me sentí como si estuviera frente a la mirada de un tigre hambriento

Solo dirijo mi mirada a mi lado y puedo ver cómo Sena del mismo modo estaba paralizada y con sus ojos abiertos con sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose pero sin emitir ni un sonido. La arrogancia que le había mostrado a Green hace unos instantes se había desvanecido y parecía estar paralizada del shock

Eevee solo me da un golpe con su cola haciéndome entrar en mis cinco sentidos

-Gracias amigo.- Le digo al pequeño zorro el cual solo dijo su "Evo" como diciéndome cuando quieras

-¡Hey, Sena!.- Comencé a chasquear los dedos enfrente de ella hasta que reaccionó

Sena un poco pálida y con una voz exaltada me pregunto

-¿Que demonios fue eso?.

-No lo se...

Una pequeña expresión de preocupación se dibujo en el bello rostro de Sena

-¿Ren, estás realmente bien?.- Me preguntó un poco preocupada

-Si ¿porque?

Ella solo me señala mis manos y mis piernas las cuales temblaban ligeramente, solo respiro profundamente para calmarme

-Si solo es la emoción, ya que si el es mi rival esto será realmente emocionante

El sentimiento de emoción y de que esto no iba a ser realmente fácil solo me emocionaba más después de todo si Green pudo ocasionar este sentimiento con una mirada no quería imaginar lo que Red podría provocar

-Vamos al Centro Pokemon y vayamos al siguiente Gimnasio

Sena solo asiente y emprendimos la marcha nuevamente

**Time Skip**

Después de tantas horas caminando por toda la** [Ruta 03]** y parte de la** [Ruta 04]** por fin habíamos llegado al Centro Pokemon que está en la entrada del **[Monte Moon]**

A pesar de haber caminado por horas no nos sentíamos tan cansados pues el paquete que nos había entregado Green en Ciudad Plateada eran unos tenis "deportivos" donde los míos eran unos Converse Negros y Sena recibió unos Converse Blancos

En todo el transcurso de la** [Ruta 03]** Sena se había dedicado a capturar cada Pokémon mientras yo me encargaba gran parte de los entrenadores que nos retaban aunque Sena también se encargaba de uno que otro pues también necesitaba levelear para poder vencer y capturar a los Pokémon más fuertes

Mi Eevee era nivel 20 pues había una gran cantidad de entrenadores que superan fácilmente los que se encontraban originalmente en los juegos

Los ataques con los que contaba actualmente eran:

-Placaje

-Gruñido

-Ataque Arena

-Doble patada

-Ataque Rápido

-Mordisco

Mi charmeleon también andaba muy cerca del nivel de Eevee siendo 19 a punto de pasar al 20 con los ataques de:

-Arañazo

-Gruñido

-Ascuas

-Pantalla Humo

-Garra Metal

-Furia Dragón

Y por último el Oddish contando con los ataques de:

-Absorber

-Desarrollo

-Ácido

-Polvo veneno

-Paralizador

-Somnífero

-Hoja Aguda

Los Pokémon de Sena también rozaban el nivel de mis Pokemon pues al capturar tantos y del mismo modo batallar con entrenadores habían hecho que su Pikachu fuera nivel 19 siendo el más fuerte siguiéndole su Ivysaur nivel 18 y su Butterfree nivel 18

Según la hora marcada del celular indicaba que era medio día, así que una vez sanado los Pokémon (aunque era más que nada para recuperar los PP) nos dirigimos al **[Monte Moon]**

Una vez dentro y adentrarnos un poco en lo profundo de la cueva, la luz desapareció totalmente, el cual a diferencia de los juegos aun se lograba ver, en este caso no se lograba ver nada

De pronto siento como una suave y agradable sensación rodeo mi brazo, al dirigir mi mirada pude ver a Sena que se había abrazado de mi brazo

Estaba sorprendido y un ligero avergonzamiento me rodeo

Por extraño que parezca una sensación en la sentía como se acumulaba algo dentro de mí se hacía cada vez más grande, una sensación que era difícil expresarla, aunque si lo tuviera que decir es como si un calor ardiente querría correr por mis venas mientras sentía que mi sangre se concentraba en el centro de mi cuerpo

Solo puedo cerrar mis ojos para tratar de despejar esta sensación para no ceder ante ese sentimiento tan familiar

para tratar de distraer mi atención ante esa sensación, empece a hablar tratando de mantener mi voz normal

-¿Acaso te da miedo la oscuridad?.- Pregunté ligeramente confundido pues no parece ser del tipo de chica que le tenga miedo a la oscuridad

Sena solo niega con la cabeza, y por lo poco que puedo ver su expresión tampoco demuestra miedo

-No es eso, simplemente no logro ver y si me caigo al menos tú harás el intento para sostenerme y ya de perdida si no logras te tirare conmigo

Solo puedo entrecerrar mis ojos ante la respuesta

-¡Oe! ¡Oe! No te aproveches de mi nobleza

Sena simplemente me sonríe un poco

-Bueno no solo me estoy aprovechando gratis, también te estoy dando un poco de fanservice como pago

Se que de mi expresión un tic se hizo en uno de mis ojos. Pues aunque ciertamente lo estoy disfrutando también me pone incómodo por contener el tonto síntoma de mi cuerpo

-Creí que habías dicho que no intentará algo contigo

Sena solo mira hacia el otro lado

-Nunca dije eso. Lo que dije fue "mientras no se te ocurra hacerme algo realmente despreciable, cuento contigo" mas yo nunca dije que no podría aprovecharme y de una vez te digo, tú aceptaste el acuerdo, no hay cambios

Solo puedo suspirar con pesadez pues según las lecciones de mi maestro Franco Escamilla es realmente estúpido discutir con una mujer porque es una batalla la cual siempre perderás

-Entiendo, bueno supongo que mientras no te caigas voy a disfrutarlo

Sólo saqué mi celular y comprobé si aún tenía instalada la aplicación de la Linterna pues así como se instalaron aplicaciones otras se desinstalaron como lo fueron Facebook o Twitter

Al revisar por unos segundos el menú de aplicaciones, parecía que no necesitamos de la** [M.O: Destello]** pues si conservaba mi aplicación de la Linterna aunque será un problema cuando se acabe la pila del celular pero ahora que hablamos de la batería, simplemente revise cuánta carga tenía siendo aún del 100% estando un poco sorprendido de que no haya disminuido ni un poco

Recorrimos toda la cueva en busca de aquellos objetos perdidos pues había uno que otro interesante y ya que las MT usaban el principio de las últimas generaciones (usos de las MT ilimitados) era un alivio pues con el aumento de ataques que puede aprender un Pokémon ya no abra siempre la necesidad de que ataque poner además que yo puedo compartir mis MT con Sena y ella conmigo

Ambos solo recorrimos toda la cueva capturando Pokémon, batallando con entrenadores, recogiendo objetos hasta casi llegar al final de la propia cueva

Un dato es que si antes odiábamos a los Zubats ahora era mucho peor pues aparecían en hordas de mínimamente 10

Sena que seguía abrazada de mi brazo derecho con su Pikachu en su cabeza mientras revisaba el **[Mapa] **en su celular para guiarnos pues ciertamente el **[Monte Moon] **no solo creció en tamaño sino también había cambiado de forma

Mi Eevee estaba sobre mi cabeza de igual manera pues ambos Pokémon estaban mirando atentamente los alrededores inspeccionando que ni un Pokémon quisiera atacarnos por sorpresa

Básicamente habíamos adoptado roles como si de un RPG se tratara. Yo caminaba con la linterna siendo el que dirigía al grupo, Sena como el mapa y los Pokémon como guardianes

-Ya casi salimos, solo es caminar por otros 100 metros y giramos a la izquierda para caminar otros 50 metros y dar otra vez vuelta a la izquierda donde encontraremos la salida

Pudimos ver a un chico como de 25 años bastante raro aunque iba vestido como el típico nerd, camisa blanca, pantalones holgados y unos lentes de fondo de botella, si lo tuviera que decir era el típico pervertido, pero no solo nos impresionó eso sino que tenía una "R" en su camisa

Eso solo significaba una cosa, pertenecía al Team Rocket

-Ustedes aléjense estos fósiles los he encontrado yo

-Pues más que encontrarlos parece que los has robado

-Y que si fue así, ustedes no tienen nada que ver

Aunque tuvimos que batallar contra el mi Charmeleon se encargó fácilmente de sus pokémon

Solo puedo ver cómo el chico estaba inconsciente y con los ojos girando como si fueran un remolino

-Vámonos

Tome ambos fósiles y los metí a mi mochila, después de todo un dicho popular es "Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón"

Mientras seguíamos caminando Eevee y Pikachu saltaron delante nuestro pues un par de personas nos cortaron el paso siendo un par de adultos jóvenes que por extraño que parezca los conocíamos perfectamente. Si Ash y Pikachu eran conocidos por el anime ellos compartián esa popularidad siendo los miembros más famosos del Team Rocket siendo Jessie, Jamememes y sin olvidarnos del guapo Meowth

-Alto ahí

-¡Ese fósil NOS pertenece, niñato!

-Pero tu como has llegado tan deprisa. Bueno no importa. Yo soy Jess...

Cuando estaban a punto de presentarse simplemente los interrumpi

-Se quiénes son Jessie y James no me den su discurso por favor

Ambos se molestaron y me gritaron

-¡Como te atreves de interrumpir nuestra maravilla presentación!

-¡No sabes nada de respeto niño!

Solo un tic de molestia se marcó en mi ojo

-Bueno ya que nos has interrumpido entrega los fósiles y los Pokémon

Sena solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa retadora

-Y si no lo hacemos qué nos harás, anciana

Jessie mostró una gran furia en su rostro. James solo dio un paso hacia atrás con Meowth con expresiones de miedo

-¿¡Me has llamado anciana, pequeña mocosa lechera!?

Sena ahora mostró su furia e instintivamente también quise dar un paso hacia atrás por preocupación sin embargo Sena me lo impidió

-¡Ren, deshagámonos de estos!

Jessie jalo a James y casi obligándolo a combatir ambos tomaron sus pokeballs y de estas salieron un Ekans y un Koffing

Eevee y Pikachu saltaron por delante nuestro posicionándose contra los pokémon del Team Rocket

-Eevee/Pikachu ataque rápido.-Ordenamos al mismo tiempo

Ambos pokemon corrieron rápidamente contra ambos Pokémon tipo veneno golpeándolos

-Koffing pantalla humo

-Ekans mordisco

Una nube oscura fue lanzada por Koffing cubriendo a nuestros pokémon, Ekans se introdujo en la nube

-Eevee ataque rápido en círculo para disipar la nube

Eevee comenzó a correr rápidamente en un círculo creando un pequeño tornado disipando la nube oscura

-Pikachu impactrueno en Koffing.-Ordeno Sena

El Pikachu de Sena expulso la electricidad de sus mejillas, la cual, golpeo directanmente en Koffing mandándolo delante del Team Rocket aturdido por las fuertes patadas de Eevee

Disipada la nube de humo pudimos ver como Ekans estaba muy cerca de Pikachu dispuesto a morderlo

-Onda trueno.- Ordenó sena

Gracias a la enorme velocidad del roedor, logró crear un pequeño rayo de sus mejillas haciendo que el Ekans le recorrieran pequeños rayos

-Ataque rápido Pikachu

El roedor golpeó a Ekans mandandolo a volar en dirección a Eevee

-Eevee usa mordisco para sujetar a Ekans

Eevee acatando mi orden tomó de la cola a Ekans y comenzó a girar para lanzarlo en contra de Koffing

Ekans golpeó con su cuerpo a Koffing dejandolos tirados enfrente de Jessie y James

-Pikachu bola voltio

El roedor creo una esfera eléctrica en su cola y la lanzó contra el Team Rocket

Simplemente salieron disparados gritando "El equipo Rocket ha sido derrotado"

_Solo espero que no aparezcan a cada rato molestando como en el anime, porque será realmente fastidioso lidiar con ellos a cada rato como en el anime_

Reanudamos nuestro camino hacia la salida del **[Mt Moon]** y una vez fuera del** [Mt Moon]** aún se veía el Sol, al revisar la hora eran las 5:15 p.m

-Apresuremonos y tal vez aún alcances ir contra Misty

Solo asiento en confirmación ante las palabras de Sena

Caminando por un rato por fin llegamos a Ciudad Celeste la cual era una muy bella ciudad con cierto encanto y que la diferenciaba de** [Pueblo Paleta], [Ciudad Verde] **y** [Ciudad Plateada]**

Nos dirigimos nuevamente al centro Pokémon y una vez curados los Pokémon nos dirigimos al gimnasio

Ya en el gimnasio este también había cambiado, contando con una gran piscina y pequeños tablones donde los pokemon no tipo agua pudieran sostenerse

-¡Hola! ¿Que tal? ¿Que táctica utilizan para entrenar a tus Pokémon? La mía es la ofensiva total con los pokémon tipo agua. Estás delante de Misty vas a ver que no solo soy una cara bonita que empiece el combate

Misty tomó una pokeball de esta saliendo un Psyduck nivel 18

Tome la pokeball de Oddish dando inicio la batalla

-¡Psyduck! ¡Usa Hidropulso!.- exclamó Misty

-¡Oddish! ¡Usa Ácido para contrarrestarlo!.- Ordene

Oddish creo una bola de ácido impactando con el ataque tipo agua y ambos ataques de contrarrestaron creando una nube de humo

-¡Rápido, Oddish! ¡Usa Desarrollo!

Oddish fue rodeado por el aura rojiza

**[El Ataque y Ataque Especial de Oddish ha aumentado]**

-De nuevo desarrollo

El aura rojiza se volvió un poco más intensa

**[El Ataque y Ataque Especial de Oddish ha aumentado]**

-¡Usa confusión— Ordenó Misty

Psyduck uso un poder mental dañando gravemente a Oddish incluso a través de la nube de humo

Oddish gruño de dolor lo que hizo reír a Misty.

La nube de humo se disipó, nuevamente Oddish había desaparecido, Misty parecía extrañada de que no estaba Oddish, así que le señaló el techo del gimnasio con mi dedo

-¡Oddish usa absorber!

Oddish comenzó a succionar al Psyduck

Viendo los "Ps" en mi celular Psyduck tenía la mitad de sus "Ps"

-Vamos a terminarlo Oddish. ¡Usa hoja aguda!

Oddish creó una gran hoja golpeando directamente al Psyduck

**[Golpe crítico]**

**[El Psyduck Enemigo se ha debilitado].**

Devolvi a Oddish a su pokeball, después de todo estaba bastante herido y cansado

-Me las pagaras...—dijo Misty—¡Ve! ¡Starmie!

Starmie [Nv.21] apareció.

Devolvi a Oddish a su pokeball para tomar otra

-Terminemoslo lo antes posible, tengo planeado descansar un poco

Tome mi otra pokeball lanzandola de esta saliendo un Charmeleon con un gran rugido

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

-Starmie usa Hidropulso

-Charmeleon Furia dragón

Unas ondas de agua impactaron contra un bola de fuego azulado causando una nube de humo

-Rápido Charmeleon usa Ascuas

Unas llamas rojizas fueron expulsadas de la boca de Charmeleon impactado directamente en el Starmie

**[¡Golpe Crítico!]**

-Maldición, Starmie usa giro rápido

Misty ordenó a su pokémon estrella el cual rápidamente giro disipando las llamas que lo rodeaban

Charmeleon no desaprovecho y rápidamente había corrido en su contra disparando una furia dragón por mi orden

PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

El pokémon estrella retrocedió por el daño

-Charmeleon arañazo

Las garras de Charmeleon adquirieron un tono blanco y comenzaron a golpear al Starmie

-Alejalo con Rayo burbuja

Un torrente de burbujas golpearon a Charmander el cual parecía bastante dañado

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El pokémon tipo fuego respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

-Bien, pues vamos a acabarlo usa pantalla humo

Una espesa nube de humo cubrió la arena

-Pistola agua Starmie

El pokémon estrella comenzó a disparar pequeños torrentes de agua atravesando la nube de humo

Pero al no dar ni uno Misty chasqueo su lengua, entonces fue cuando vio la sonrisa que mantenía

-No me la volveras hacer

-Starmie Hidropulso hacia el techo

_¡Ja! realmente cayó en mi trampa_

Al ver que Charmeleon no estaba arriba me dirijio su mirada desconcertada

Charmeleon que se había mantenido agachado y acercándose lentamente para acortar la distancia por fin comenzó el ataque siendo que una enorme bola de fuego azulado golpeó a Starmie el cual había salido volando

-Acabalo con Garra metal

Charmeleon hizo crecer sus garras las cuales adquirieron un tono metálico, las cuales incluso rasgaron el tablón

Por unos segundos el color de la flama de la cola de Charmeleon adquirió un tono azulado

El enorme zarpazo golpeó al Starmie debilitandolo

**[Starmie enemigo se ha debilitado]**

Simplemente levante mi mano con el puño cerrado de manera triunfante diciendo

-Esta es mi victoria

Camine hacia adelante para reclamar mi medalla y Misty me preguntó

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Solo la veo de manera confundida

-Me llamo Ren

-Ya veo...

Ella parecía que esperaba que dijera algo más, pero realmente no sabía qué decir así que dije

-Solo como un extra te digo, que en unos días me haré Campeón de la Liga Pokémon

Ella parecía sorprendida por lo que dije.

-¡Jajaja!.- Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas

Ahora me preguntaba si realmente fue bueno que abriera la boca

-¡¿Campeón de la Liga?! ¡¿Estas loco?!

Por algún motivo, el que se riera de mí me irritó

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres apostar?.- preguntó de manera arrogante

Ella se sorprendió un poco por mi cambio y también de un modo superior me respondió

-Me parece bien.- aceptó ella sonriendo

Ambos nos sonreímos retadoramente

-Entonces ¿Qué apuestas?.- Pregunte

Ella parecía estar pensado en que apostar cuando golpeó levemente la palma de su mano con la parte baja de su puño

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Si logras hacerte campeón de la liga te daré un gran beso en los labios!

Estaba sorprendido ante esa apuesta pero más que nada confundido

-¿Un beso?.-preguntó confundido

-Sí estoy bastante segura que antes que entrenador Pokémon eres un hombre con necesidades. Aunque claro, si a tu novia no le molesta

Sena solo se quejó de un grito

-¡No soy su novia! ¡Solo estamos viajando juntos! Y no me interesa lo que haga con otras mujeres

Misty solo sonrió con un poco de satisfacción

-Ya que no hay problema con ella, entonces ¿Qué dices?

Solo puedo meditarlo un poco, pero creo que era más que obvio que iba a aceptar. No solo por el beso sino más que nada fue al burlarse de mí

Después de todo puedo decir que soy una persona bastante orgullosa, de hecho toda mi familia lo es y nos enseñan que nadie se puede burlar de un Yasakani y mucho menos irse sin sufrir las consecuencias. Aunque yo no tengo un nivel tan exagerado aún así soy bastante orgulloso

-Me parece bien

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora va qué haré si yo gano...!

Solo me preparé para escucharla pero por algún motivo sentí una extraña sensación de maldad

-Si antes de una semana a partir de mañana no te has hecho campeón tendrás que entregarme la **[Medalla Cascada] **que acabas de ganar, de esa forma no podrás retar a la Liga Pokémon

Solo abro mis ojos de la impresión y puedo ver que Sena tambien los tenia abiertos

Básicamente si no logro hacerme campeón estaría encerrado en este mundo

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Sena la cual también expresaba preocupación

Sena me separo de Misty y me susurró

-Ren no hagas una tontería, si no lo logras no podrás volver...

-Pero es cierto que queremos salir lo antes posible y una semana es un tiempo muy bueno para conseguirlo

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaremos, un ejemplo es con el evento de Silph S.A

-Pero recortaremos bastante tiempo en cuanto consigamos la bicicleta y mucho más cuando consigamos vuelo

Sena solo me ve directo a los ojos pero suspira resignada

-¿Realmente deseas sus labios?

Solo puedo negar con mi cabeza

-No es eso...

Sena solo pone su dedo sobre mis labios

-Lo se es un tema de orgullo, yo tampoco puedo aguantar que se burlen de mi

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y nuevamente el sentimiento de antes volvió pero sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza para alejar nuevo la sensación

-Si quieres aceptar, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias

-Supongo

Por algún motivo Sena sonríe, y por extraño que parezca su sonrisa se me contagió

Me dirijo de nuevo hacia Misty que sigue con su sonrisa arrogante

-¡Muy bien! ¡Acepto!

Del rostro de Misty desapareció su sonrisa al ver que de mi rostro estaba totalmente con la sonrisa confiada por que ahora lo conseguiría a cualquier costo

Solo extendí mi mano

-¿Trato hecho?

Misty ahora parecía un poco nerviosa

-S-Si

Una vez hecho Misty me entregó la medalla y la **[MT 39: Escalar]**, sorprendiéndome de que fuera ese movimiento y procedimos a salir del Gimnasio.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, si nos íbamos ahora tendríamos que recorrer gran parte a oscuras

-¿Entonces qué haremos?. —Me pregunto Sena

-¿Haremos?

Sena me ve de manera extraña ante la pregunta que le hice

-¿Aun quieres que trabajemos juntos?

Sena me ve de manera burlesca

-¡Oi! Apoco creíste que por tu tonta apuesta dejaríamos de trabajar juntos

-Supuse que ahora que estoy a contra reloj sabrías que tendría que ir con algo de prisa, incluso el dormir puede que se haga pesado por estar a la intemperie

Sena parecía comprender a lo que quería llegar

Básicamente cualquier descanso desaparecía en gran medida sólo cuando sea realmente necesario y de hecho sería muy poco el que obtendría

-Ciertamente no tengo una urgencia por irme tan pronto, de hecho, si quisiera podría quedarme aquí... pero... ya que no pertenezco aquí me siento algo incómoda por no tener a alguien que conozca

Solo comprendí lo que quiso decir, de cierta manera estoy igual que ella

-Comprendo

Sena solo vuelve a preguntar mientras me da un pequeño golpe en mi brazo

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos compañero?

Solo le sonrió un poco

-Vamos a ir a la tienda a surtirnos y después al Centro Pokémon descansemos lo más que podamos porque mañana iremos completamente en serio a terminar el juego antes de una semana

Pude ver en los ojos azules de Sena una gran determinación

Así este día marcaría el fin de nuestro viaje relajado y donde mañana marcaría el inicio de ir completamente en serio. Pero lo que dure este día lo aprovecharemos para descansar

Al entrar a la tienda logramos ver a una chica subida en una escalera

-¡Hola!

Saludo Sena con ligera euforia pero eso impresionó demasiado a la chica haciendo que las cajas del estante cayeran sobre nosotros

-¡Kyaaaa!

-¡Aaaayyy!

-¡Waaaahhh!

Tanto Sena como la chica y yo gritamos del dolor

El contenido de las cajas cayó sobre nosotros, aunque me tire sobre Sena para cubrirla con mi cuerpo siendo que las cajas cayeron sobre mí sin mencionar que la chica tambien cayo sobre mi.

Al momento de ver que era lo que cayó sobre nosotros logre ver diversas piedras evolutivas tiradas y objetos para ayudar a potenciar los ataques

Sena también lo noto y se puso pálida al ver como Eevee y Pikachu comenzaron a brillar para evolucionar

Pude ver que había diversas piedras tiradas cerca de Eevee siendo piedra fuego, agua, trueno, planta, lunar, solar, hielo, dia, noche, un saquito fragante y una escama bella mientras del de Sena había un pico afilado, piedra trueno y una piedra agua

Al parecer mientras yo me tiraba sobre Sena, Eevee había empujado a Pikachu para tratar de evitar que le cayeran las piedras pero no funciono

Un señor salió al escuchar el escándalo pero se sorprendió al ver la escena

-¿Ren, como cancelamos la evolución?

-Yo que sé, no hay un botón "B" para cancelar

El brillo duró unos segundos para mostrarnos cómo ambos Pokemon estaban sacudiendo pero no habían evolucionado seguían siendo un Pikachu y un Eevee

Corrimos cada uno por los Pokemon

-¿Te encuentras bien Eevee?

Este asintió mientras me decía su típico "evoo" como diciendo _me encuentro bien_

Solo lo abrace con ligera preocupación, al ver de reojo lo mismo ocurría con Sena y Pikachu

De repente nuestros celulares vibraron y al sacarlos pudimos ver la lista de movimientos de Eevee y Pikachu abiertas eso nos hizo notar que tanto Eevee y Pikachu si habían sido afectados por las piedras evolutivas

Pikachu había aprendido tres ataques nuevos

**Pikaturbo: **El cual es un ataque de tipo eléctrico de prioridad alta y que puede propinar golpes críticos.

**Pikapikado:** El cual es un ataque de tipo volador que puede hacer retroceder al objetivo.

**Salpikasurf: **El cual es un ataque de tipo agua que puede paralizar.

Y como no tambien Eevee, de hecho el mensaje de Eevee quiere aprender Glaceoprisma y Sylveotornado apareció

Nuestra impresión era tanta que los Pokémon nos tuvieron que entrar en si, pero bueno volviendo a los ataques que Eevee aprendió fue;

**Flarembestida:** El cual es un ataque de tipo fuego que provoca quemaduras.

**Vapodrenaje:** El cual es un ataque de tipo agua que recupera una cantidad de PS equivalente a la mitad del daño causado.

**Joltioparálisis:** El cual es un ataque de tipo eléctrico que paraliza al rival.

**Espeaura:** El cual es un ataque de tipo psíquico que alza un muro que debilita los ataques especiales del adversario.

**Umbreozona:** El cual es un ataque de tipo siniestro que alza un muro que debilita los ataques físicos del adversario.

**Leafitobombas:** El cual es un ataque de tipo planta que bombardea al rival con semillas que drenan PS en cada turno.

**Glaceoprisma:** El cual es un ataque de tipo hielo que revierte los cambios en las características de todos los Pokémon. Sustituyendo el movimiento de Placaje

**Sylveotornado: **El cual es un ataque de tipo hada que cura a los aliados de cualquier problema de estado. Sustituyendo el movimiento de gruñido

Estábamos impresionados por los ataques los cuales en ni un juego aprendían

Excepto el Pikachu de Sena siendo solo en Pokémon amarillo

La chica se disculpó por su descuido pero dijimos que estaba bien.

Nos surtimos de nueva cuenta y de hecho compramos otras cosas que no esperábamos que vendieran siendo casas de acampar además de recibir un descuento como un modo de disculpa por el descuido de la chica

Regresamos al Centro Pokemon para pedir nuestras habitaciones, además del hecho que repente Eevee y Pikachu se desmayaron pero según la enfermera Joy fue por el sobre-esfuerzo para evitar evolucionar

-Ha sido un día bastante largo ¿No lo crees?. —Me dijo Sena

-Ya lo creo, en especial el cómo lo terminamos

Sena solo acaricia levemente a su Pikachu dormido

-¿Porque crees que ellos pudieron evitar la evolución por piedras?

Solo me quedé en silencio pues ciertamente cuando en los juegos de Pokémon tratabas de cancelar la evolución por piedra era imposible cancelarla

-No lo sé, pero supongo que ellos no querían realmente evolucionar

Sena solo asiente metiéndose en su sabanas

-Deberías ir a dormir mañana saldremos temprano, además que la Enfermera Joy dijo que solo están exhaustos pero que mañana estarán como nuevos

-Lo sé

Yo tambien me meti en mis sabanas y aunque quería dormir por distintos motivos no podia hacerlo

Una voz se escucho en la cama de a lado

-¿Ren, aun estas despierto?

Sena al parecer tampoco podia dormir

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Gracias por evitar que las cajas me golpearan

-Diría que no fue nada, pero mi espalda no piensa eso. —Dije con un poco de burla

Sena me ve con desaprobación y veo como se levanta de su cama, supongo que va al baño, asi que simplemente cierro mis ojos para ver si consigo dormir estando boca abajo por el dolor

Sentí como un peso extra estaba en mi cama y me quitaban las sábanas

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver a Sena

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo te voy a aplicar esta pomada para el dolor de tu espalda. —Dijo enseñándome el envase de la pomada

-No es necesario, solo estaba jugando

Ella me palmea mi espalda haciendo que soltara involuntariamente un pequeño grito de dolor

-¿Que haces?. —Pregunte un poco exaltado por el repentino golpe

Sena solo levanta mi playera y con la pomada en su mano comenzó a aplicarla con delicadeza sobre toda mi espalda

-Gracias. —Dije sinceramente pues una de las razones por las cuales no podía dormir era por mi espalda

Sena solo me pellizca una de mis costillas con un poco de diversión para poco después volverme a bajar mi playera

-Hasta mañana tonto. —Me dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-Hasta mañana. —Respondió

Sena después de limpiarse sus manos se dispuso a dormir y siguiendo su ejemplo también me quedé dormido

**Fin del capitulo**

**Notas:**

***Teoria de la relatividad:** El supuesto básico de la teoría de la relatividad es que la localización de los sucesos físicos, tanto en el como en el , son relativos al estado de movimiento del Observador


	3. Bill, Iniciales y Barco

**Punto de Vista: Sena**

Era por la mañana y nos encontramos en el otro lado del Puente Pepita

Lo que me gustaría revisar las cosas en mi celular esperando que Ren acaben con la Recluta del Equipo Rocket que nos quiso reclutar por la fuerza ya que hemos acabado con los entrenadores característicos de dicho puente

Algo que no nos preocupa un poco fue el hecho de saber que el evento de la batalla contra el tono de verde nunca ocurriría

Supusimos que era debido a que no es nuestro rival directamente.

Ciertamente, podemos decir que tenemos una rivalidad con el, aunque sería más rápido que un rival secundario y no directo como en los juegos

Después de todo, podríamos decir que el rival principal es. Ren es mi Green y yo soy su Red ó ... ¿Debería decir su Blue ...?

Bueno en cualquier caso. Yo ocupo el puesto de Red de Pokemon Amarillo por tener un Pikachu mientras que Ren es Green por tener un Eevee. Aunque no estamos 100% seguros

Aunque me preguntaba si eso es así.

Básicamente y yo no tengo interés en la liga supongo que Ren pasó a ocupar mi puesto como Rojo porque tiene cierta rivalidad con el tono de Verde pero también tiene que compartir el título de ser Rojo porque también se sabe que él captura a todos los Pokémon de la primera generación

Bueno parece que Ren ha acabado con la batalla y que el pequeño Eevee de Ren había mandado a volar al Koffing del Team cohete dejándolo inconsciente con un ataque rápido

Pokémon en la pokeball

Me sorprende la fuerza del pequeño zorrito aunque mi Pikachu también hay que decir que no solo es más bonito sino que también es bastante fuerte, podría decir que también es más fuerte que en el mismo nivel sin tener en cuenta los ataques que aprendieron

Ciertamente como dijo la Enfermera Alegría, en la mañana que Pikachu y Eevee se despertaron, y que, además, han sido más energéticos y gracias a que hemos tenido que salir temprano del Centro Pokémon.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y todo por la tonta apuesta de Ren pero bueno que se va a hacer, al parecer regresaremos a nuestro mundo en una semana

El día de hoy planearemos hacer el evento Bill y de una vez conseguir el boleto del barco para la [MO Corte] y también conseguir el valle de la bicicleta para avanzar más rápido que puede

Caminamos un poco al norte y nos sorprendimos un poco para un niño se acercó a nosotros algo nervioso y tímido

-¡Disculpen! Ustedes son entrenadores Pokémon ¿verdad?

-Así es.- Respondió Ren

-Verán me encontré en este Charmander pero yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para utilizarlo al máximo ... me preguntaba si ... Ustedes serán entrenarlo y cuidarlo ...

Estábamos sorprendidos por este evento donde nos regalamos una inicial

-¿Estas seguro? Es un Pokémon que puede ser muy fuerte

-Lo se si yo aún no puedo iniciar mi viaje y mucho menos lo que podría hacer fuerte porque yo quiero ser un coordinador Pokémon

Comprendimos que un Pokémon de batalla es más que nada en un Pokémon de batalla.

-All Right. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Charmander.- Respondió Ren

Sin embargo me miro

-Pero yo ya tengo uno. ¿Sena porque no lo tomas?

Solo asentí tomando la pokeball y mi teléfono sonó en el mismo modo cuando capturamos un Pokémon y un nuevo Pokémon se registraba en la aplicación de la [Pokédex]

El niño solo agradeció y le pidió que le cuidara y que le cuidara solo para que el niño se despidiera de nosotros

Una vez el chico se fue solo en la mire detenidamente la Pokeball del Charmander que acabó de recibir

Ren obviamente lo noto

-Este evento y el anterior no te hizo recordar algo ?. -Déjame preguntado

Así que él también se dió cuenta, lo que me hubiera sorprendido y no lo hubiera hecho

-Si, en el único juego donde un Pikachu y un Eevee son los Pokémon iniciales y un poco más avanzados en la historia hay eventos que permiten a los iniciales en otro Pokémon Amarillo

Ren asintió ligeramente con su cabeza

-Pero eso no se explica porqué nos dieron un Pokémon Inicial como en Rojo y Azul

Ciertamente eso era bastante extraño, pues ya era bastante trampa en Pikachu y un Eevee con estadísticas que superan a muchos Pokémon

-Y no se te olvida que también está la cuestión de que este lugar es moderno en comparación con el Kanto de primer generación

-Si está muy modernizado que ni el Kanto de tercera generación ni la cuarta parte se compara sino que por la tecnología es más parecido a la séptima generación

Nuevamente la cuestión de qué versión nos encontrábamos surgió. Ciertamente que Pikachu y Eevee sean los iniciales, que mantengan a Jessie y James y la posibilidad de conseguir a los tres iniciales solo ocurrirá en una y era la versión amarilla

Obviamente tenía detalles que cambiaron como ocurrieron en Fire Red y Leaf Green y otras como en el anime. Si me dices que es como si fuera un remake de Pokémon Amarillo ...

_¡QUE IDIOTA SOYA! ¡ESO ES!_

-Ren de casualidad escuchaste que se iba a anunciar un nuevo juego de Pokémon. -Pregunte con ligera euforia por mi descubrimiento

¿Qué decir y qué decir?

-Si pero solo was that that ... sacaron muchos rumores, que si era la octava generación, que si era remake de Sinnoh o ...

Renunciaremos a ese rumor. El remake de Pokémon Amarillo

-Entonces estamos en la versión Remake de Pokémon Amarillo

-Si, por eso no sería tan complicado como se parecería al anime ya que recuerdo a los amantes del anime y al remake.

Al parecer, el misterio de en qué versión quedamos resueltos, pero también con eso no respondemos lo más importante ¿Porque habíamos sido traídos aquí?

Pero si esto es un juego tal vez más avancemos obtendremos más respuestas justo como ahora e incluso la de como volver

Renévate a pensar sobre el descubrimiento que habíamos hecho, y al mismo tiempo está en eso, me tiro al Charmander de su pokeball

El pequeño Charmander nos vio curioso y revisó sus estadísticas con la aplicación de mi teléfono tenía la naturaleza y la verdad como un objeto equipado

Si tuvieras que compararlo con el de Ren era era un Charmander normal porque a pesar de que cuando el Charmeleon de Ren era un Charmander en su mismo nivel y tenía una naturaleza enfocada en el ataque físico tenía los mismos estadísticas en su ataque especial que el mio que se especializa en ataque especial

Ren por fin ha dicho que había terminado de pensar y habló

-Vamos sena

-De acuerdo

Continuamos caminando por toda la [Ruta 25] peleando contra todos los entrenadores de esta ruta hasta llegar a la casa de Bill, donde se encuentran "cosas interesantes" siendo que encontramos la [MT 16: Onda trueno] y [Super Pociones]

Ciertamente, el viaje para esto no fue fácil, entre batallas y que la ruta fue además de tener una forma de laberinto hizo que nos llegara una hora para encontrar una única casa en la final de esta ruta y una chica nos entregó la [MT15: Movimiento Sísmico]

Al entrar pudimos en la casa o mejor dicho en el laboratorio pudimos encontrar que este estaba con dos grandes máquinas conectadas por un enorme tubo

Ciertamente, el lugar se ha convertido en algo así como en poco a poco, todos los desordenado con sólo se han encendido las luces del ordenador y el foco.

Tomar a Ren del brazo para ponerlo como un escudo humano pero no es porque tenga miedo, sino es para prevenir

Ren aunque el sorprendido un instante por el abrazo, el desvió su mirada con los ojos cerrados como si no se tratara de pensar

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Porque Ren se pone un poco incómodo y nervioso cuando lo abrazo?

Bueno, tengo que tener una hermosa y sexy chica como yo tan cerca de una mujer nerviosa, pero eso no quita el hecho de que es bastante extraño que solo pase cuando "lo hago por sorpresa" porque también está dormido con él en la misma ¿Cómo puedo decir que está bastante acostumbrado a las mujeres?

Es extraño que lo diga pero que normalmente es un hombre que puede tener una oportunidad con una mujer tratada de usarla, por ejemplo, Misty mostró cierto interés por él pero no hizo algo más con ella

Solo muevo mi cabeza para salir de estos pensamientos innecesarios, estamos con otra cosa más importante

-¿Alo? ¿Bill te encuentras aquí? .- Pregunte

El ruido de un libro se cayó por el cuarto

Pikachu estaba temblando y abrazada de mi como poniéndome de escudo

_¡Que tramposa! ¿Te atreves a usar mis propios trucos contra mi, Pikachu? .-_ Le reclame en mi mente a la pokemon

Ren una vez tranquilo comenzó a caminar con naturalidad hasta que un Nidorino apareció frente a nuestro cortando nuestro camino

Solo lo veo confundido, se supone que el Pokémon que se presentará un Clefairy no un Nidorino

El Nidorino se levanta sobre sus dos patas.

-¿Cuenta?. -Pregunte de manera dudosa

-No, soy un Pokémon. -Respondió el Nidorino con ironía y burla

Solo puedo hacer un pequeño tic de molestia

-Ya veo, es una lastima, dile a Bill que lo vinimos para ayudarte con tu problema pero ya que no está pasandoemos otro dia

Jale a Ren para salir del Laboratorio cuando el Nidorino se interpuso entre nosotros y la salida

-¡Espera! ¡Los estaba vacilando! ¡Perdón! ¡Realmente necesito su ayuda!

René estaba contendiendo de las carcajadas por la escena y el solista.

Ren me vio entrecerrando sus ojos claramente un poco molesto pero lo ignoro

-Llamenme bill. En realidad, soy un Pokemaniaco de pura cepa ... estaba haciendo un experimento de ...

Facilitar el trabajo a hablar sobre lo que le ocurrió o al menos eso es en los juegos asi que lo interrumpi

-Lo sabemos, y sabemos que estamos fusionando con un Pokémon, solo dinos que hacer

Nidorino / Bill no estaba sorprendido pero entonces nos dijo

-Entonces vengan conmigo

Bill nos dieron hacia su computadora

Los códigos de la máquina siguiendo las instrucciones de Bill

Lo dejé para que no me cuente yo soy muy buena en informática ademas porque me dan dolores de cabeza y me marea ver tantos caracteres junto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba curiosa pero no puedo ver mucho

Ya que no he podido ver Mucho he tenido que recargarme en la espalda de Ren el cual se ha exalto un poco, se ha vuelto a poner en el mismo momento que se ha olvidado como escribir y que solo se ha movido los dedos de la manera nerviosa

Solo moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados

Después de unos minutos Desvío la mirada por qué me ha empezado a leer y escribir.

Aunque me sorprendió lo bueno que es Ren con la computadora

_¿Será que Ren es un Friki?_

Ciertamente, con su apariencia no lo parece ya se ve como un niño malo, de esos chicos geniales y populares que una mayoría de mujeres les gusta, pero también se sigue jugando todos los juegos de Pokémon algo que contrasta bastante con su exterior

Dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el laboratorio pude ver a Pikachu y Eevee que estaban jugando a las atrapadas por el laboratorio

-Bien eso es todo Ren, ahora vamos a des-fusionarme

Ren tecleo una letra y una compuerta de la máquina se abrió. Bill / Nidorino se terminó presentando en ella y volviendo a pulsar otra tecla la compuerta se cerró

Ren solo revise unos valores de otro programa para luego regresar a la pantalla de antes y cambiar unos datos

-Todo está en orden Bill ¿Estás listo? .- Hablo Ren por el microfono

-Claro.- Respondio Bill que se escuchó por las bocinas de la computadora

Ren solo presiono enter y de la máquina en la que se introdujo Bill esta comenzó a hacer ruidos y a moverse

Eevee y Pikachu detuvieron su juego y comenzaron a ver la maquina como lo hacíamos Ren y yo

De la máquina varias luces se encendieron y otras se apagaron, de pronto comenzó a soltar un extraño humo. El tubo que conectaba ambas máquinas se comenzó a inflamar y mover, como lo hacían en las caricaturas cuando un contenido grande pasaba dentro del tubo

De la otra máquina esta también se comenzó a mover y a iluminar para después de unos segundos, la puerta fuera abierta de manera automática dejando salir la gran cantidad de humo acumulado dentro de ella

Una escena cómica mostraba a un Pikachu y un Eevee al abrazarse con caras asustadizas

Un Nidorino salió de aquella nube de humo pero salio corriendo como si nada poco después salio un hombre que ciertamente por algún motivo me recordaba a Mark Ruffalo

-¡Yujuuu, ha funcionado! Sabía que no me defraudarían. Te debo una Ren.

Bill le agradeció enormemente a Ren pues el hizo básicamente todo

-¡Ah, sí! Me has sacado de un marrón legendario, así que acepta esto como agradecimiento.

Bill le entregó por fin el [Ticket Barco] a Ren el cual lo metió en su mochila

-El billete sirve para embarcar en el crucero S.S. Anne, atracado en el puerto de [Ciudad Carmín]. Siempre va petado de entrenadores y se montan unas parrandas de escándalo. A mí no me mola ese rollo, pero igual a ti sí...

Bill parecía que por fin me volvía a ver y nuevamente se dirigió a Ren

-Normalmente para asistir a esos eventos tienes que llevar un acompañante, así como no habrá ningún problema con los dos y se diviertan como adultos.

Bill por algún motivo le dio una sonrisa pícara a Ren mientras le daba a unos ligeros codazos, el cual no entendí pues Bill * tenía su meñique levantado * pero al parecer Ren sí y le lanzó una mirada filosa

Nos despedimos de Bill saliendo de la casa / Laboratorio de Bill

Tanto Pikachu como Eevee volvieron a sus lugares y tuvimos que volver a regresar a [Ciudad Celeste]

Una vez en el [Ticket Barco] fuimos al Centro Pokémon a curar a nuestros Pokemon

Al salir casi Ren fue tacleado cuando Bulbasaur corría

Eevee al parecer se enojó con el Bulbasaur ya que ambos discutían

Obviamente Ren y yo solo escuchábamos "Evo" y "Saur"

Poco después llegó una señora llegó, al parecer persiguiendo al Bulbasaur

-Gracias por ayudarme a detenerlo

La señora terminó cargando en sus brazos en Bulbasaur

-Veran me encargo de cuidar Pokémon que hayan resultado resultados heridos. Como este Bulbasaur, por ejemplo, que ya esté esté recuperado. Ahora querría encontrar un Entrenador que haya capturado muchos Pokémon y en quién se puede confiar para qué colme de atenciones. ¿Les importaría decirme cuántos Pokémon han atrapado hasta ahora?

Estábamos extrañados pero Ren no hizo señales de mostrar la aplicación dando un sentido que era mi responsabilidad, pues no hemos capturado más allá de un Pikachu

Al revisar la chica se sorprendió y más cuando los dijimos que llevamos solo un par de días desde que comenzamos el viaje

-Oh, ya que estamos aquí. ¿Serías tan amables de llevar a cabo este Bulbasaur para que vea el mundo?

-Me gustaría pero yo ya llevo uno conmigo, pero ...

Tomo de los hombros a Ren el cual se confundió

-El se puede encargar

La chica solía ser acarició al Bulbasaur, y este se restregó en ella.

Pikachu celebró al nuevo integrante del viaje y salto hacia el hombro de Ren para hablar con Eevee el cual después de unos pocos resultados para aceptar al Bulbasaur

Ren saco una Pokeball y metio al Bulbasaur el cual hizo sonar el teléfono de Ren

La mujer solo nos sonrió

-Por favor cuídenlo

Le sonrió un poco

-No te preocupes, yo me aseguraré que lo haré

La mujer solo me sonrió

-Nos vemos señorita, joven continúo con su viaje en pareja

La señora se fue y tenía una sonrisa incomoda pues entendí con qué significa esa frase.

Realmente me pregunto porque todos los que viajamos juntos somos pareja

Siguiendo nuestro camino fuimos a la casa que había sido robada ocurriendo un evento algo extraño pero a la vez nostálgico

La Oficial Jenny estaba persiguiendo a un Squirtle con gafas negras porque le había quitado la gorra

A Ren ya my me in to you an drop style anime por dicha escena

Al no estar la Oficial Jenny entramos a la casa para verla hecha en un desastre y con un enorme hoyo en una de sus paredes

Un señor estaba consolando a una señora que lloraba y en el momento que se interrumpía en la casa el señor nos lanzó una mirada amenazante

-¿Que hacen aquí niños? No estamos de humor para sus juegos

Ren solo camino delante

-Venimos a ayudarlo con el problema de su robo

El señor nos vio de manera dudosa y desconfiada

-¿Unos niños se encargaran de esto?

-Si, no se preocupe, detendremos al miembro del Equipo Rocket que destruyó su casa y le robo su [Mt: Excavar]

El señor estaba sorprendido

-¿Como saben que me robaron mi MT? Apenas supe que se robaron

Simplemente le sonrió con confianza

-No se sorprenda señor, somos detectives encubierto de la Policía Internacional, estamos siguiendo el paradero del Team Rocket

Ren solo sonrió con la diversión pero me siguió el juego al bajar a Eevee el cual comenzó a olfatear como si fuera un perro y al parecer sí parece un rastro

-Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos cosas que hacer

Salimos por el hoyo de la pared y ya un poco alejados.

-¿Porque dijiste que éramos agentes encubierto?

-Bueno, supuse que esto no es completamente un juego, que diálogos con el juego que no coinciden sino que se adaptan a cómo sería una conversación en la vida real

Ren de acuerdo para que se pueda mantener una conversación normal con cualquier persona, como si fueran personas reales

Al caminar por unos minutos pudimos ver a la distancia en una silla del equipo Rocket sentada con un Raticate riendo

-Oye tu devuelve lo que robaste

El miembro del equipo Rocket se sorprendió girándose

-¿Que yo que? Yo tan solo pasaba por aquí ...

-Bueno eres sospechosa del robo y destrozamiento de una casa de Ciudad Celeste

-¡¿Cómo que sospechosa ?! ¡Habráse visto el insolente este! Ahora verás ...

Ren batallo con ella pero cabe decir que el Charmeleon de Ren acabó rápidamente con el Raticate del miembro Rocket del equipo

-¡All Right! Lo siento, lo siento ... Aquí tienes lo que él choriceado

Ren recibió la oportunidad de ir a la calle.

-Aun tienes que pagar por lo de la casa

Renombró las manos del miembro del Equipo Rocket y sacando una cuerda el amarro, pero ahora tengo una cuerda

Por un motivo la sonrisa de René dio un escalofrio en mi espalda

¿Cuándo vi a un miembro del equipo Rocket y descubri porque fue el escalofrío?

Ren había amarrado a la ladrona del mismo modo en los Juegos BDSM

¿Estás seguro? ¿No es la primera vez que veo a alguien? ¿Cómo?

Regresamos a la casa donde el señor se sorprendió pues no habíamos tardado ni 20 minutos en atrapar al ladrón

La Oficial Jenny también estaba dentro mostrándose sorprendida

-Bueno aqui esta la sucia ladrona y su monte

Ren colocó a la ladrona en el suelo y nuevamente el escalofrío recorrió más mi cuerpo en un lado ligero en la cara de la chica, al parecer ser una llamada sucia la excito un poco

La versión oficial de Jenny la cargó y salió con la chica pero antes de irse le gritó a Ren "Venme a buscar and maltratame más"

Ren con una cara en blanco, pues se creó.

Al parecer, ambos hombres, todavía no tienen una impresión más que nada.

-Chico quédate con esa MT como recompensa

-Claro

Ren solo tomo la Mt y nuevamente nos despedimos de ellos con un Ren en sus cinco sentidos

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?

Ren y yo continuamos nuestro camino hacia [Ciudad Carmín]

Tuvimos que recorrer la [Ruta 5] donde encontramos más Pokémon salvajes siendo Meowth, Jigglypuff, y Sparrows

Pero por algún motivo descubrí algo interesante del método de captura.

Mi última captura había sido un gorrión y cuando se trataba de capturar otro tema del tema para intercambiar en Ciudad Carmín me sorprende cuando se recibe la experiencia de un nuevo mensaje

[Racha de captura en nivel 2]

Estaba ligeramente sorprendido pues eso hizo que ganara un poco más de experiencia

Ren fue ligeramente sorprendido entonces tomándonos un poco más de tiempo comencé a capturar puro Gorrión.

[Multiplicador de capturas en racha ha aumentado en 2.5%]

Gracias a eso mi Pikachu era nivel 26, mi Ivysaur era nivel 25 y Charmander habían evolucionado en Charmeleon siendo nivel 20 con mi Butterfree nivel 23

Una vez comprobado que si capturó repetidamente una misma especie de pokémon incrementa la experiencia obtenida

Así tuvimos que continuar con dirección a Ciudad Carmín cruzando por el camino subterráneo que pasaba por debajo de [Ciudad Azafrán]

Al cruzar del otro lado pudimos ver qué faltaba todavía faltaba el tramo de la [Ruta 6] donde Ren tuvo que batallar contra todos los Entrenadores de la ruta mientras yo capturaba los pokémon de esta zona

Aprovechando que Ren ya había hecho evolucionar a Oddish lo intercambiamos de vuelta para que así se registrará en mi Pokedex pero yo le intercambie mi Graveler para que evolucionará en un Golem

Una vez se me ha devuelto los Pokémon.

Al llegar por fin a [Ciudad Carmín] fuimos directamente al Centro Pokémon a curar los Pokémon pero en el medio del camino encontrarnos en el Oficial Jenny recibir un chorro de agua en la cara gracias a un Squirtle con lentes negros

La Oficial Jenny se molestó y comenzó a perseguir al Squirtle gritando "Estas detenciones por atacar a un Oficial de Policía" el cual comenzó a correr hacia nuestra dirección ocultándose detrás de mis piernas

Aunque la Oficial Jenny se mostraba enojada mostró una ligera sorpresa al vernos

-Ustedes ...- Dijo la Oficial Jenny pero no dijo nada más que nosotros no hemos analizado con su mirada

-¿Nosotros? -Dijo Ren dudoso

-Ustedes son los que ayudaron a mi hermana el [Ciudad Celeste] ¿Verdad?

-Si pero cómo lo sabes

-Mi hermana me reportó que un chico bastante guapo con una pintada de un niño con un niño en su cabeza un niño con una pata de niña y una mujer.

¿Estaba listo para mi descripción? ¿Por qué?

De repente una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en el rostro de la Oficial

-Gracias a eso la Policía ha decidido regalarles un Squirtle en nuestra de agradecimiento por su ayuda

La Oficial Jenny ha recibido un anuncio de su radio despidiéndose rápidamente.

Prácticamente nos arrojamos la responsabilidad de este Squirtle

Pikachu y Eevee se bajaron para comenzar a hablar con el Squirtle en su idioma

Me quedé viendo a Ren como si esperara algo

-¿No vas a capturarlo?

Lo veo ligeramente confundido pero entiendo que Ren está ayudándome con el tema de los Pokémon

Terminé de capturar al Squirtle y ahí fue como obtuve los tres iniciales

En este momento me perdí más. También conocí el nombre de Red, aunque me pregunto y podré obtener un Premio para el equipo de Red de la segunda generación.

Emprendimos nuevamente la marcha en el Centro Pokémon donde curamos a los Pokémon e hicimos los pequeños eventos que se tienen que hacer aquí en Ciudad Carmín

Intercambie el Sparrow por el Farfetch con un señor, fuimos por el [Ticket de la Bici] con el líder del club de fans en el que se encuentra uno de cada uno, obtuvimos el [Buscapelea] Centro Pokémon de una chica donde hizo sonar nuestros teléfonos con un mensaje en la barra de noticias que dice "Aplicación [Buscapelea] ha sido instalado correctamente]" y por último obtuvimos un par de [Cañas Viejas] de un pescador que me ayudó a capturar un Magikarp para la Pokédex

Si no fuimos directamente al Evento del Barco fue porque no teníamos tiempo, ni siquiera teníamos, sino que teníamos que esperar.

Solo queremos hacer tiempo para que no tengamos más que seguir para no obtener la [MO 01: Corte] además de que no íbamos a regresar a Ciudad Celeste por la Bici y regresaremos a un tiempo a la fiesta sin decir que estamos bastante cansados para hacerlo

Para perder un poco el tiempo fuimos a la [Ruta 11] que queda a la Derecha de la Cueva Diglett para recoger los objetos y capturar a los Pokémon que no tiene una relación registrada y que se muestran por aquí

Cuando faltaba una hora para el evento decidimos ir al Centro Pokémon para curar a los Pokémon además de ir a bañarnos y arreglarnos para la fiesta

Una vez dentro de la habitación nuestros teléfonos sonaron como lo hacían cuando recibimos un objeto pero no recibimos nada de otra persona

Al ver que era desde la aplicación descubrimos que habíamos recibido [Ropa Elegante]

Cuando lo sacamos Ren recibió un traje negro con una corbata roja mientras yo recibí un bello vestido rojo escotado, que claramente hacia resalta mi busto

Cuando estuvimos listos nos dispusimos a ir al barco donde ciertamente era una fiesta elegante

Todas las personas vestían de manera elegante comprendiendo el porque recibimos esta ropa pues hubiera sido extraño que entráramos con nuestra ropa común y corriente

Por algún motivo sentía que éramos el centro de atención pues muchos hombres y mujeres murmuraban sobre nosotros

-Mira ese guapo hombre, que envidia tengo de la chica que lo acompaña

-Mira ese tipejo con esa preciosa chica

-Ya viste aquella chica, se ve hermosa

-El chico es hermoso

-¿Quienes serán? Ambos son hermosos

Puedo ver a Ren el cual parecía desgastado por los comentarios al soltar un suspiro

Un señor de unos 65 años vino a hablar con nosotros

-Mucho gusto joven pareja soy Charles, soy el abuelo de Bill ¿Ustedes son los chicos que ayudaron a mi nieto?

-Si, mucho gusto soy Ren. Ella es Sena mi acompañante

El señor le estrechó la mano amistosamente

El señor nos guío con otras personas las cuales no me esforcé por recordar sus nombres

Ciertamente aunque yo no conozca tanto sobre este tipo de fiestas Ren no parecía perdido pero tampoco parecía cómodo en el ambiente

Después de que nos presentarán distintas personas Ren y yo fuimos por unas bebidas

Distintas mujeres y hombres jóvenes se acercaron a nosotros separándonos

Estaba incómoda por ser rodeada por tantos hombres y logrando ver por los espacios pude ver que Ren también estaba siendo abrazado por una gran cantidad de mujeres sin mencionar que unas lo estaban besado en sus mejillas, al parecer estaban peleando por Ren. Seguro que lo está disfrutando y esta tan distraído que no puedo contar con el para escapar de esto

Realmente me estaba cansado de esto, estaba pensando en que excusa poner cuando alguien se abrió paso entre la bola de chicos

Al ver quien era se trataba de Ren que por extraño que me pareciera el parecía diferente, por algún motivo tenía una sonrisa encantadora y seductora

Por algún motivo la personalidad de Ren sufrió un cambió

Su lenguaje corporal indicaba que estaba confiado y su tono de voz tenía una suavidad agradable que si no hubiera sido yo hubiera caído enamorada

Al ver las mujeres que estaban con Ren hace unos instantes tenían expresiones enamoradizas, con sonrojos en sus mejillas y unas chicas sostenidas por otras

_¿Acaso se desmayaron?_

Si tuviera que decirlo Ren tenía una faceta de un seductor de mujeres pues incluso a la distancia se lograba ver como tenían enfocada su mirada en Ren

-Sena ¿me acompañarías a bailar?.- Me dijo extendiéndome su mano con su voz suave y encantadora que ciertamente me sorprendió ya que sentí un extraño hormigueo

Solo la tome con una ligera sonrisa pues al parecer él supo que quería salir de este lugar incluso si estaba rodeado de mujeres y está fingiendo que somos algo mas para que no acerque alguien mas

Muchos nos veían con celos pero no me importaba quería salir de este ambiente

-Ahora entiendo porque a Bill no le gustan estas fiestas.- Me dijo Ren con ligera diversion

-Ya somos dos

Mientras nos dirigimos a la pista de baile surgió una duda en mi interior

-¿Sabes bailar?

Ren sonríe con su sonrisa ladina pero que sentía que era más a una encantadora, una de esas de las que te enamoras

-Se bailar de todo, aunque mi especialidad es el slam

Solo me impresionó un poco, no creí que tuviera esos gustos similares a los míos, aunque viendo su apariencia normal, no es de extrañar aunque tampoco puedo creer que allá dicho eso con una sonrisa seductora

¿Porque hasta lo mas mínimo que hace y dice siento que lo hace para que me enamore de el?

-Solo no trates de matarnos a todos

-No te preocupes, se puede decir que aprendí a bailar este tipo de baile en Italia

Ante lo que dijo me extraño un poco pues no sabia que Ren halla ido a ese lugar

Ren y yo comenzamos a bailar y ciertamente él lo hacía bastante bien, no estoy equivocada, el lo hacia perfectamente y nuevamente sentía que éramos el centro de atención pues la gente rodeo la pista de baile observándonos

Cuando terminó la canción casi fuimos nuevamente rodeados pero por algún motivo Ren le guiño el ojo a unas meseras las cuales caminaron interponiéndose entre nosotros y los que querían llegar a nosotros

-Vamos Sena, vayamos a observar las estrellas

-Con gusto

Solo me abrace nuevamente al brazo de Ren mientras salíamos hacia la cubierta donde estaba solitaria

Nos recargamos en las barandillas de la proa apreciando un bello cielo nocturno con montones de estrellas y la luna brillando como nunca

Al ver hacia mi acompañante, Ren por algún motivo parecía sonreírle nostálgicamente a la Luna como si fuera una gran amiga

No pude despegar mi mirada de aquella escena pues por algún motivo me gustaba

Ren sintiendo mi mirada hizo que estuviera a punto de explotar de avergonzamiento pero antes de decir o hacer algo Ren solo dijo

-Si que es bastante tedioso este lugar solo por una M.O ¿No lo crees?

Solo muevo en estar de acuerdo

-Pues deberíamos ir por la M.O para de ir a descansar para mañana

-Pues vamos

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos el pensamiento de que sería un desperdicio no recordar este momento surgió en mi mente

Saqué mi teléfono y poniendo la cámara jale a Ren abrazandolo de su brazo. Ren el cual no solo no esperaba esa acción ya que se mostraba un poco sorprendido y nos terminamos tomando una foto para el recuerdo

Una vez la foto fue echa Ren solo me hablo

-Pudiste decírmelo

-Vale mas asi de improvisado ¿No lo crees?

Ren solo sonrió ligeramente con esa sonrisa ladina y encantadora, así que lo tome como un si

Nuevamente tome el brazo de Ren y comenzamos a caminar recorriendo todo el barco hasta que encontramos el camarote del Capitán el cual estaba con la cabeza casi metida en el bote de basura mientras vomitaba

Pikachu y Eevee salieron de sus pokeballs pues no podíamos ingresar a la fiesta con los Pokémon fuera de su pokeball, sorprendiéndonos de que hayan aguantado tanto tiempo en su Pokeball y al parecer supieron que ya no íbamos a regresar a la fiesta

Ren tocó el hombro del capitán y al girarse se podía ver su cara azul

-Menudo mareo... Tengo el estómago revuelto.- Dijo el capitán conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar

Renéro de su bolsillo unas pastillas para el vómito que obtuvo de la Enfermera Alegría cuando le dije que se mareaba en los barcos, aunque ahora sé que era para el capitán

Esperamos unos minutos para que el Capitán se sintiera mejor y una vez listo

-Oh, qué bien. ¡Muchas gracias! Ya me siento mucho mejor. Cómo pagar por ayudarme a dejar mis enseñanzas **[Técnica Secreta]** para cortar árboles

El capitán se dirigió hacia un árbol similar a los que bloquearán las rutas.

-Vengan para mostrarles

Estábamos dudosos porque en teoría veníamos por la **[MO 01: Corte]** pero cuando nos íbamos a acerca de Pikachu y Eevee se acercaron al capitán

-¡Jo, jo! Parece que sus Pokémon tienen las ganas de aprender mi **[Técnica Secreta]** , pero me temo que solo pueden aprenderla humanos

Pikachu y Eevee soltaron un pequeño gruñido quejándose y volvimos a insistir haciendo que el capitán suspire resignado

-¡Vaya! Parece que quieren aprender a toda la costa

Pikachu y Eevee solo movieron su cabeza en afirmación

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo un Pokémon con estas ganas de aprender una **[Técnica Secreta]** . Esas miradas de determinación me invita a pensar que van totalmente en serio

Ambos pokemon parecían estar contentos

-¡No se hable más! Voy a enseñarles la **[Técnica Secreta]** a Pikachu y Eevee

De una manera extraña el capitán cortar el árbol mientras gritaba "¡Toma, Jeroma, Pastillas de Goma!

El capitán coloco los trozos y tanto Eevee como Pikachu también cortaron dicho árbol

-Jo, jo jo. ¡Han logrado aprender Tala de verdad con solo verlo! Menudas Fieras

Ambos pokemon habían aprendido corte pero de una manera distinta a lo que tenía que ser

Ren sacó su teléfono y al revisar los movimientos de Eevee este seguía teniendo sus movimientos pero una nueva pestaña fue creada en esta decía **"Técnicas secretas"** con 3 casillas en vertical y solo tenia una que decía [Tala] que al pulsar más información decía **"Movimiento para deshacerse de los arbustos y árboles que crecen en los sitios más inoportunos"**

Así con ambos Pokemon aprendido "Corte" salimos del Cuarto del Capitán para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación

Según lo que habíamos escuchado Bill pidió que la cambiaran, que en teoría debieron poner dos camas

Pude ver que Ren parecía somnoliento y se masajeaba ligeramente su cabeza

-¿Que ocurre Ren?. -Pregunte ligeramente extrañada

-Nada, solo tengo sueño ademas que me duele un poco la cabeza

La voz de Ren ya no contenía ese tono suave, dulce y seductor pero porque le dolía la cabeza, no creo que este evento lo haya estresado tanto

Cuando nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación tuvimos que cruzar nuevamente por el salón de fiestas encontrándonos a un chico odioso que conocimos en Ciudad Verde

-Vaya, vaya... ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Pero si son Ren y Sena! No esperaba verlos por aquí.- Dijo Green

-Pues ya ves. Solo pensamos en divertirnos un poco y... ¿Tu que haces aquí? ¿Planeas irte de viaje por el mar?.- Dijo Ren haciéndole platica

-Que va, estoy aquí porque me invitaron a la fiesta, pero ya me iba. Por cierto, antes de irme... Me enteré de algo interesante en la fiesta ¿Han oído hablar del Team Rocket?

-Pero si ya hasta hemos derrotado a más de un miembro.- Respondo con ligera ironía

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Si que tienen agallas... Bueno a lo que iba. Son una organización que utiliza a los Pokémon para sus propios fines económicos

Green parecía ligeramente molesto y preocupado

-Pienso indagar un poco en el Tema para ver qué es lo que se traen entre manos realmente... ¡Andense con cuidado! Son una organizacon peligrosa. Bueno ¡Me piro vampiro!

Green salio del salon de fiestas agitando su mano levemente en despedida

Nosotros seguimos su ejemplo y también nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación guiándonos por las instrucciones de una marinera que es más que obvio que decir que tenía unos ojos enamoradizos cuando veía a Ren

Solo queríamos dormir pero cuando entramos a la habitación encontramos un detalle

La habitación solo contaba con una gran cama matrimonial

Ren se golpeo su cara con su palma

-Ese estúpido de Bill realmente es un idiota.- Dijo Ren

Ciertamente creo que es culpa de Bill, ya que debió suponer que eramos novios o algo así pero realmente tengo ganas de golpearlo

Ren solo dijo

-Si quieres ve a dormir, yo iré al Centro Pokémon. Te veo a las 9 en el gimnasio

Ren estaba apunto de salir pero lo detengo sujetándole su manga

-Idiota ¿Adonde vas a esta hora?

Ren parecía confundido

-¿No te lo acabo de decir? Iré al centro Pokémon

Saque mi celular mostrándole la hora

-Idiota, a esta hora el Centro Pokémon ya dio el toque de queda, no te recibirán

Ren parecía impresionado

Me pareció extraño que él no recordara eso, pero talvez se deba a su fatiga y su dolor de cabeza que no puede pensar con claridad

-Bueno entonces dormiré en el suelo, usa la cama

Me impresionó un poco el hecho de que a pesar que está cansado y que él necesita más la cama el me la cede

Ren iba con dirección hacia la salida

-¿Ahora a dónde vas?

-Salud en lo que terminan de bañarte y cambiarte

Nuevamente la impresión regreso a mi pues se aseguró de cumplir el trato

Ren salio así que aproveche para bañarme y cambiarme a mi pijama

Pero en ese momento un pensamiento no te dejará cruzar por mi mente

_¿Quién es realmente Ren?_

No te preocupes. No te preocupes. No te preocupes. No te preocupes. No te preocupes. Pervertido ademas de mas importante su lado seductor.

Pero antes de llegar a una conclusión logré escuchar como Ren toco la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

El sonido de la regadera

Estaba esperando a Ren con Pikachu la cual estaba peinando y cuando Ren salió este tenia su pijama

Lo que sí fue una vez y lo hizo.

¿Qué es lo que se dice? ¿No es así? ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?

Le lancé otra almohada y nuevamente se mostró la molestia en su cara

-¿Qué sucede? Solo necesito una.- Dijo ligeramente molesto por molestarlo cuando quiere dormir

Si era sincera estaba avergonzada por lo que diría pero ... ya que ...

-Ven a la cama a dormir

René sus ojos con lentitud extrañeza pero no se movió, de hecho se llevó a cabo para mí para limpiar su odio

-Puedes repetirlo, creo que escuche mal

Se fruncí el ceño por eso suspire para relajarme

-Ven a la cama a dormir conmigo. Necesitas descansar para mañana

Ren aun estaba dudoso y aun no me hubiera gustado

-Si me lo haces repetir de nuevo despertar un Pikachu para que use su Pikaturbo contra ti

Ren se sorprendió ante la amenaza

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?

-Tómalo como mis gracias por ayudarme con los chicos de la fiesta

No se ha convencido solo se ha visto y se ha tenido en cuenta en la cama de pokemon, una vez hecho ambos nos metimos en la cama

Ciertamente estaba avergonzada porque es el primer hombre con la cualidad comparada con la cama aunque solo íbamos a dormir

Podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón caso al ritmo de las manecillas del reloj despertador del pequeño mueble

Desde hace tiempo se siente bastante frío y las cobijas no se ayudan a calentarse sino por algún motivo.

_¡Maldición! Solo lo haré porque tengo frío_

Termine pegándome a Ren usando su brazo como almohada y abrazando como un peluche

Extrañamente una emisión de calor agradable, y un aroma bastante agradable se desprendió de su cuerpo y de su cabello, de su cuerpo, de su cuerpo, de su cuerpo, de su cuerpo, de su cuerpo y de su cuerpo.

_Realmente era cómodo_

-¿Sena que haces?

La voz de Ren me sorprendió e inconscientemente trata de esconder mi cara en su pecho

-Tengo frío y yo estoy aprovechando de que estás aquí

Levante un poco la mirada y el logre ver como se ha cambiado mi respuesta.

Lo termine pellizcando en su costilla dando un grito ahogado

-¡E-Entiendo!

Lo termine soltando

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Sentía como me adormecía y acomodaba de mejor manera como el sueño me ganaba

_Que agradable_ . -Fue el último pensamiento antes de quedar dormida

**Fin del capitulo**

**Notas:**

* En Japón, tener el dedo meñique al hablar sobre personas significa que están vinculadas sentimentalmente. Este gesto es considerado anticuado y vulgar.


	4. Guaridad del Team Rocket

**P.O.V: Narrador**

Ambos al despertarse tuvieron que arreglarse y vestirse con sus ropas normales y aunque les dió tiempo de desayunar tuvieron que salir del barco pues no faltaba mucho para que el crucero partiera del puerto

La mañana había sido algo incómoda pues ambos habían amanecido abrazados avergonzandose mutuamente pero ni uno dijo un comentario al respecto

Ciertamente Ren sentía como el flujo de sangre se acumulaba al sentir el cuerpo y oler el dulce aroma de Sena que si no fuera por sus experiencias anteriores fue que logró controlarse mientras Sena trataba de despejar los recuerdos y sensaciones que tuvo el dia de anterior

Una vez salieron del barco pudieron apreciar cómo había personas reunidas despidiendo a las personas a bordo del S.S Anne

Cuando el barco por fin partió y regresaban al muelle ambos se impresionaron pues la gente que se encontraba despiediendo al barco se fue dejando ver a una sola chica mirando al mar

No es que nunca hubieran visto esa situación sino que la persona de espaldas se les hacía bastante conocida pero si eran sinceros ella no tendría porqué aparecer aquí, así que la idea de que la podrían confundir no podría ser del todo erróneo

La chica al girarse eliminó esa teoría

-Estaba tan abstraída trazando olas en mi cuaderno que el barco ha zarpado y no me he dado cuenta. Me he quedado en tierra...

Ambos chicos estaban impresionados y Sena involuntariamente pregunto

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

La chica solo cerró un momento sus ojos pensando para responder

-Parece que voy a tener que quedarme aquí un tiempo. ¡Al menos podré disfrutar del precioso mar de Kanto durante un tiempo más!

La chica solo devolvió la vista al mar unos instantes para girarse de nuevo

-Tu el niño bonito ¿Que te parecería combatir contra mis Pokémon de tipo Hada?

Una presión fue liberada de la chica, cosa que ambos notaron pero en lugar de quedarse congelados como lo hicieron contra Green esta vez ambos correspondieron sus ganas de pelear, en especial Ren al ser quien habían retado

-¿Porque no? Hagámoslo

La chica solo sonrió con un "ji ji ji"

-¡Muy bien, voy a mostrarte de qué pasta están hechos los Pokémon de tipo Hada!

No hay mucho que decir pues los ataques tipo veneno derrotaron fácilmente a sus pokemon tipo Hada

-¡Tu fuerza es una verdadera fuente de inspiración! Tus Pokémon y tú tienen una presencia tan cautivadora... ¡Ahora me han entrado ganas de inmortalizar esta estampa!

Al despedirse continuaron con lo que tendrían que hacer

-Ren ¿Porque crees que ella esté aquí?. —Preguntó Sena

Ren solo pudo llevar su mano hacia la barbilla mientras trataba de hallar una respuesta a la pregunta de Sena

-Habíamos descubierto que en donde estamos es la versión actualizada de Pokémon Amarillo, que personajes de otras regiones aparezcan no deberia ser tan extraño

Pero Ren mostró una ligera preocupación, algo que fue notado por Sena

-Pero si ella apareció... no solo puede aparecer ella como representante de Alola

Sena comprendió que es lo que quería Ren le quería decir

-Así que las versiones alola podrían también estar incluidas

Ambos no sabían si eso podría pasar, después de todo aunque sean variaciones de las versiones originales de Kanto estas solo aparecieron en Alola al tener que adaptarse al nuevo entorno

Sena suspiro cansadamente

-Supongo que lo tendremos que averiguar a como pasa el tiempo

Ren mostró ligera preocupación por Sena, porque tal vez ella tendría que salir mucho después de lo que él lo haría, después de todo su Objetivo era Completar la Pokédex, sin embargo, no sabían si era la Regional o la Nacional

-Sena sobre... —Trato de decir Ren con voz preocupada pero Sena lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo indice en los labios de Ren

Sena solo sonrió ligeramente

-Lo se pero te lo dije ¿no es así? Que quería ver a todos los Pokémon con mis propios ojos

Ren se impresionó por lo dicho pero un ligero sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas ante la sonrisa que le fue dedicada

-Cada uno tiene su objetivo, además yo saldría tarde o temprano sin embargo tú que hiciste tu tonta apuesta con Misty si no la ganas te quedarás aquí para siempre

Ren comprendió que fue inútil sentir preocupación por ella. Por lo que había comprendido ella podía hacer lo que quisiera si ella lo quiere, después de todo al igual que él, ella conocía este mundo sin mencionar que ella es la única que podría igualarlo

Después de todo por algo había sido traída junto con él como "rivales". Si el puede puede ganar la liga Pokémon ella también podría, si él podía ganarle a Red ella también podría, y si Ren podía completar la Pokedex ella podría, después de todo ambos eran Players.

-Entonces vamos

Ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio donde Eevee cortó el árbol donde pudieron pasar

Al ingresar al gimnasio ambos notaron como este también había cambiado.

En lugar de encontrar las papeleras que contenían un par de botones dentro para desactivar las corrientes eléctricas, había aparecido una gran arena de combate

El Teniente Surge hizo acto de aparición

-Bienvenido al gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín. Niño ¿Acaso has venido a retarme?

Al ser menospreciado Ren se molestó un poco y negó con su cabeza

-No, he venido por tu medalla

El Sargento Surge solo sonrió emocionado, después de todo era muy raro que un entrenador le hablara así, recordando al nieto del Prof. Oak. Si este chico era como él entonces un combate emocionante le esperaba

-¡Ja, ja! Entonces veamos de lo que estás hecho ¡Vamos a librar un combate de alto voltaje!

El Teniente Surge sonrió con aún más emoción

-Mis movimientos te sorprenderán tanto que te quedarás paralizado

Primer pokémon fue un Voltorb a nivel 25 siendo que Eevee salto por delante

-Voltorb usa carga

-Rápido Eevee Espeaura

El Teniente Surge quedó confuso ante dicho ataque

Voltorb acato la orden y rayos lo rodearon pero Eevee fue más rápido liberando una gran cantidad de poder psíquico levantando un muro que debilitaba los ataques especiales que debilitó de inmediato al Voltorb que no le dio tiempo ni de moverse

El Teniente Surge quedó anonadado por el tremendo poder del Eevee y más ante al ataque que supuso que fue de tipo Psíquico siendo que Eevee no deberia aprender ni un ataque de ese tipo a menos que evolucionara a un Espeon

Eevee parecía orgulloso de su poder

-Ciertamente eso fue inesperado, pero no me rendiré

El Teniente Surge metió a su pokemon en su Pokeball para lanzar al siguiente pokémon siendo un Magnemite al nivel 25

El Magnemite salió de su Pokeball

-Ataque Rápido Eevee

El zorrito salió a una gran velocidad

-Magnemite Rayo.— Ordenó el Teniente Surge

Un rayo fue dirigido hacia Eevee

-Excavar

Eevee reaccionó inmediatamente logrando crear un hoyo con el cual logró evitar el rayo

-Esperalo Magnemite y acabalo cuando salga

-Eevee usa Umbreozona

Una vez más el Teniente Surge quedó sorprendido por el ataque pues un enorme pilar de energía siniestra fue lanzada debilitado inmediatamente a su pokemon

El Teniente Surge realmente no podía creer la tanta variedad y potencia de los ataques del Eevee

Terminó metiendo a su Magnemite en su Pokeball sacando la de su Raichu

-Usa Rayo, Raichu

-Eevee Joltioparalisis

Ambos Pokémon fueron rodeados por unos rayos momentáneamente para ser lanzados contra el Pokémon rival creando una explosión

-Raichu Bola Voltio

-Eevee Espeaura

El Raichu creo una Bola eléctrica en su cola con la cual trato de golpearlo sin embargo Eevee se plantó bien en el suelo liberando de nuevo una potente onda de poder psíquico

Ambos poderes hicieron retroceder a los pokemon

-Raichu usa tacleada de voltios

El Roedor acato la orden rápidamente

-Flarembestida

Eevee fue rodeado por un intenso fuego y corrió rápidamente contra el Raichu que fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de electricidad

Ambos Pokémon chocaron creando una enorme explosión y con ella una nube de humo negro

Al disiparse dicha nube logro ver a un lastimado Eevee con rayos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras el Raichu estaba con sus ojos en remolino con quemaduras por su cuerpo

Al ser derrotado el Teniente Surge sonrió con satisfacción pues ciertamente el niño le hizo sorprenderse en más de un sentido

-Posees una fuerza electrificante. ¡Vas a llegar lejos, chaval! Toma, te mereces la Medalla Trueno, sin lugar a dudas

De repente el Teniente Surge sacó un papel y un plumón negro donde comenzó a escribir y una vez acabado se lo entregó a Ren el cual lo vio confundido

Al ver el papel contenía un autógrafo del Teniente Surge lo cual dejo aun mas confundido a Ren porque él esperaba una MT y no un papel

El Teniente Surge sonrió con diversión nuevamente

-¡Vamos, hombre! No pongas esa cara, también te voy a dar algo que te será muy útil

Ren recibió la **[MT36: Rayo]**

Una vez recibida dicha MT salieron del Gimnasio para continuar su viaje pero al salir se sorprendieron al ver a una chica afuera del gimnasio con una ligera sonrisa burlona

-Asi que aqui estas Ren.— Dijo Misty

Ambos chicos estaban confundidos pues no la esperaban aquí

-¿Qué haces aquí, Misty?

Ella solo se acercó a Ren aun manteniendo su sonrisa

-Solo vine a nadar un poco al mar pero veo que apenas has vencido al Teniente Surge! ¿Porque no te rindes y me entregas de una vez la medalla?

Sena solo miro a Misty y soltó una ligera sonrisa divertida mientras que Ren solo se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Y no sería mejor que me dieras de una vez tus labios, Misty!

Misty solo se sonrojo un poco

-Si quieres mis labios tienes que ganártelos

Ren suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya lo sé

Sena entonces los interrumpió y comenzó a jalar del brazo a Ren

-Lamento interrumpir su coqueteo pero te tenemos que dejar Misty aun tenemos mucho que recorrer

Misty se mostró ligeramente molesta por el acercamiento de Sena pero lo dejo pasar al ver como Ren se despidió con la mano, a lo que Misty también hizo lo mismo

Misty solo espero unos minutos donde no pudiera ver a ambos chicos para sonreír pues su excusa para ver si podía ver a Ren aunque fuera unos instantes había salido perfectamente, así que se dispuso a ir nuevamente a Ciudad Celeste

Ren al obtener la medalla y la Mt se dirigieron nuevamente a la **[Ruta 6]** para nuevamente tomar el túnel que pasa por debajo de **[Ciudad Azulona]**

Una vez vuelto a recorrer todo el tramo del túnel y de la Ruta 5 fueron a **[Ciudad Celeste]** donde afortunadamente y desafortunadamente lograron cambiar los Tickets por una bicicleta sin embargo solo pudieron conseguir una ya que la tienda estaba prácticamente vacía

Algo que les pareció bastante extraño aun así lograron conseguir una bicicleta con una rejilla trasera y una canasta enfrente

Ren guardo la bicicleta en su mochila donde extrañamente entró sin ni un problema además que tampoco incrementó el peso de su mochila

Ambos fueron con dirección a la **[Ruta 7]** donde estaba bloqueada por un árbol donde fue el turno de Pikachu para cortar el árbol

Ren sacó la bicicleta donde ambos pokemon se subieron en la canasta mientras Ren conduciría y Sena iría en la parte trasera

Tuvieron que recorrer toda la **[Ruta 09]** para llegar al **[Túnel Roca**] pero fueron detenidos varias veces para combatir o para capturar Pokémon nuevos, aún así acortaron bastante tiempo siendo que está ruta no era para nada corta, supusieron que si lo hacían caminando tardarían al menos unas 8 horas

Con tiempo de sobra se dirigieron a al Centro Pokémon

Antes de llegar al **[Túnel Roca]** lograron ver un miembro del Team Rocket

-Ustedes acaso nos están siguiendo los pasos. No importa después de todo por su culpa están haciendo que nuestra reputación este por los suelos

Fueron rodeados por varios miembros del Team Rocket. Ren y Sena se pusieron espalda con espalda

Eevee está estaba expulsando un poco de fuego por su cuerpo mientras Pikachu electricidad de sus mejillas

Ren y Sena tenían las manos en sus pokeballs para sacar a sus iniciales si un miembro del Team Rocket sacaba tan solo un Pokémon

Una miembro del Team Rocket solo sonrió sádicamente

-Es momento de ajustar cuentas. Quiero escucharlos desesperados

Cuando todos estaban a punto de sacar a sus pokemon otra voz femenina y con gran autoridad detuvo a todos

-¡Alto ahí!

Todos se giraron al origen de la voz encontrando como una bella mujer

Todos estaban impresionados pues todos las conocían, siendo La Alto Mando Lorelei

-¿No les da vergüenza ser tan abusones? ¡Doce adultos contra dos chiquillos! No puedo permitirlo

Un miembro solo trono la lengua molestó pero incluso si la Alto Mando estaba presente no mostraban signos de retirarse

-No importa si eres un Alto Mando, nos haremos cargo de ti también

Lorelei suspiro cansadamente por el miembro y dirigiéndose a Sena y Ren

-Yo me haré cargo de ellos pueden seguir su camino

Ambos solo sacaron sus pokemon dispuestos a pelear

-No podemos dejarle que limpie sola la basura verdad

-Si, permítanos ayudarle con la basura

La Alto mando estaba ligeramente sorprendida pero si era sincera estaba curiosa por ver en acción al Eevee que expulsaba un poco de fuego por su cuerpo

-De acuerdo, pongamos la basura en su lugar

No hay mucho que decir pues aunque eran superados en número los Pokémon de Ren y Sena eran más fuertes y ni qué decir de los de la Alto Mando que acabó rápidamente con 6 miembros sin siquiera desmontarse de su Lapras

Los miembros al ver que eran superados intentaron escapar sin embargo el rayo hielo del lapras evitó su huida y un ataque rápido por parte de Pikachu y Eevee dejaron inconscientes a todos los miembros del Team Rocket

-Listo pero como los detendremos una vez despierten. —Sena preguntó

Pero por algún motivo, Sena instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás mientras sudor frío bajaba por su espalda

Rápidamente supo el porqué y fue el ver como Ren y Lorelei sacaron unas cuerdas y vieron con dirección a los miembros del Team Rocket mientras sonreían sádicamente

Todos los miembros fueron amarrados al estilo BDSM

Unos tenían cara de ascoy humillacion, otros estaban avergonzados y solo unos tenían un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

La Alto Mando Lorelei llamo a la policia para que recogieran y arrestaran a los miembros del Team Rocket

Ren y Sena se despidieron de la Alto Mando para continuar con su viaje siendo que tenían bastante tiempo aún, así que ingresaron en la cueva donde tomaron nuevamente la posición del **[Monte Moon]**

Sin embargo esta cueva fue mucho más complicada que las anteriores pues había crecido enormemente mencionar la enorme cantidad de entrenadores y Zubats que aparecieron

Pero también habían encontrado diversos objetos a lo largo de la cueva

Unas largas horas de caminata por fin lograron salir siendo que estaban más que cansados y según el GPS faltaban otras dos horas para llegar a **[Pueblo Lavanda]**

Ren sacó nuevamente la bici y con un último esfuerzo acortaron el tiempo a tan solo 30 minutos llegando por fin a **[Pueblo Lavanda] **donde llegaron al Centro Pokémon a las 10:50 p.m, apenas logrando conseguir unas habitación

-Realmente fue un día cansado. —Dijo Sena mientras se secaba el cabello sentada en su cama

-Y que lo digas, si no fuera por la bici probablemente apenas estuviéramos llegando al centro Pokémon cerca del **[Túnel Roca]**. —Dijo Ren poniéndose su playera

Sena río con diversión

-Ahora entiendo porque Misty parecía segura que ganaría fácilmente

-Es verdad me preguntó porque no pedí más tiempo. —Dijo Ren desanimadamente

Sena río con diversión y burla

-Por tonto ¿Tal vez?

Ren solo mostró un tic de molestia en su rostro

-Te recuerdo que no soy el único, tú tampoco dijiste nada, además qué me estás acompañado en este recorrido

Sena se impresionó pues ciertamente estaba igual que Ren y tal vez incluso más por haberlo seguido por voluntad propia

Sena tomó una almohada y rápidamente acortó la distancia para comenzar a lanzar golpes hacia Ren

-Idiota incluso todavía que te ayudo te atreves a burlarte de mi

Ren logró escapar de los ataques de Sena retrocediendo pero solo logró enojar más a Sena

-IDIOTA DEJA DE MOVERTE ¿NO VES QUE TE QUIERO PEGAR?

-Como si fuera a permitir... ¡Whoa!

Ren que había logrado esquivar cada ataque y al subirse a su cama para obtener nuevo espacio para esquivar de pronto cayó hacia atrás pues Pikachu lo tacleo haciendo que cayera de la cama

Ren estaba tirado sobre el suelo con sus piernas encima de la cama

-Hey eso es trampa.—Se quejó Ren con dolor

Sena ignoró la queja de Ren y aprovechó para colocarse encima de él evitando que lograra escapar y comenzó a golpearlo con la almohada

-¡Bien hecho, Pikachu!. Ahora sufre.—Dijo Sena mientras golpeaba a Ren con la almohada

-Repito fue trampa... —Dijo mientras se cubría de los golpes

-No me importa...

Sena trato de seguir golpeándolo cuando una almohada le golpeó por detrás

Al ver de reojo logro ver cómo Eevee se encontraba en la cama de Ren cuando Pikachu se lanzó sobre él y al parecer ellos también comenzaron jugar sobre la cama de Ren

Sena al continuar con lo que estaba logro ver cómo el rostro de Ren estaba con un ligero sonrojo y supo que el de ella también se puso igual o incluso más cuando noto como sus rostros los separaban solo un par de centímetros

De repente una voz masculina comenzó a escucharse cantando siendo una ***canción***

_****Quisiera que esta noche tu vinieras me dieras tu mano, óyelo bien mi amor****_

_****Necesito que hoy vengas y que sientas mi corazón****_

**_**Ven siente como palpita, como se muere por tu calor**_**

**_**Ven siente como suspira, como se muere por este dolor**_**

Pero de repente dicha canción se silencio siendo que entre el juego de ambos Pokémon el celular de Ren quedo entre la batalla de ambos Pokémon donde presionaban la pantalla

Sena planeaba separarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, al parecer solo podía enfocarse en Ren y justo como dijo la canción una de las manos de Sena estaba sobre el pecho de Ren sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente

Ren tampoco hizo acto por separarla pues estaba en una lucha mortal contra sí mismo por no ceder al tonto síntoma de su cuerpo la cual claramente estaba perdiendo pues el olor femenino de Sena junto a la sensación y calor de su cuerpo lo ponían entre la espada y la pared

Ambos sentían la respiración del otro muy cerca de sí

Sena logró salir de su parálisis cuando de repente se escuchó la voz de una mujer cantando al parecer siendo la continuación de la canción

_****Ven vamos ven y arreglame el alma****_

_****Ven vamos ven y arreglame el corazón****_

_****Quiero que vengas y desnudes este cuerpo****_

_****Quiero que vengas y desnudes esta alma****_

_****Tenerte aqui entre mis brazos****_

_****Verte de nuevo y hacerte el amor****_

Sena solo se avergonzó más por la canción y cuando comenzaba a levantarse otro empujón más fuerte la golpeo pues al parecer la pelea de Eevee y Pikachu hizo que ambos cayeran sobre Sena

Sena y Ren tenían sus ojos más que abiertos pues sus labios estaban juntos, ambos se estaban besando

Ambos estaban más que impactados pues nunca esperaron que dicho juego terminará con un beso y aunque dolían un poco por que sus dientes chocaron aun así no se separaron inmediatamente

Los labios de Sena, tan semejantes a una flor de cerezo, eran tan pequeños, tan suaves... eran muy claros para Ren. Sus labios, que quemaron sus labios al contacto, eran como un fuego salvaje, y el calor engullía su cuerpo en un momento.

_~"Ta-tud"~_

Sintió como si el cúmulo de sangre de su interior que se había estado acumulado hasta hace unos instantes por fin explotará. El dolor atravesó su cuerpo, como si fuera a ser partido a la mitad.

Un furioso e imparable calor se disparó desde el centro de su cuerpo.

Era sorprendente. Una sujeción tan furiosa... ¡Esta era la primera vez que Ren había experimentado algo así desde que nacío...!

Por el otro lado, Sena sintió como su mente quedó completamente en blanco solo funcionando su sentido del tacto enfocado a los labios de Ren y al aroma que entraba por su nariz y la invadía por todo su cuerpo.

Ella sentía como Ren impregnaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si una corriente de pura electricidad atravesara cada rincón de Sena dejándola completamente paralizada

_~¡Fuaah!~_

Sus labios se separaron, y ambos dando unas pequeñas y rápidas bocanadas de aire para rellenar sus pulmones. Debido a que los dos estaban congelados, fue un beso muy largo en el que ni uno pudo respirar.

Sena se alejó cayendo sobre su trasero con un gran sonrojo mientras que Ren no parecía haber sido afectado, es más actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y con mucha naturalidad se levantó extendiendo su mano hacia Sena la cual apenas dirigía su mirada hacia él

-Sena... perdóname. Nunca... esperé que nos terminaramos besando de esa manera.—Dijo Ren suavemente

-...Tú...t-tú...Ahh...

Sena solo se levanto de Ren pero sus piernas aún estaban temblorosas haciendo que se sentara en la cama, inestablemente.

-¡Re-Re-Ren, idiota...! En un momento como este... ¿¡q-q-qué crees que estás haciendo...!? ¡E-e-ese fue m-mi...primer beso...!

Aunque Ren no había provocado ni mucho planeado que se terminaran besando no dijo nada aún cuando Sena le hecho la culpa siendo que ella odria ser considerada la causante de que todo haya pasado

Por un momento, Ren pensó que le iba a comenzar a gritar de nuevo, y tratar de golpearlo pero estaba equivocado.

La voz de Sena era impotente y ronca.

-No te preocupes, también lo fue para mí.—Dijo Ren suavemente tratando de confortarla

-¡Idiota...! ¡Ha-haré que asumas la responsabilidad...!

Sena, con lágrimas en los ojos, le miró, y aulló, como un animal tembloroso.

El Ren actual, se inclinó, y se postró ante ella.

-Bien, tomaré la responsabilidad. Sin embargo primero, deberías calmarte y dormir. Estaré aquí mañana si aun tienes algo más que decir

-... ¡Ren...! Podría ser que, tú...

Por fin Sena se dio cuenta que la voz de Ren era más calmada y profunda que hace unos minutos.

Sena parecía haber recordado el incidente del barco, y sus ojos se abrieron.

Pues el Ren actual y el del barco eran los mismos

Con una gallardía masculina sin igual, esa voz tan suave, amable, segura y seductora, sin duda alguna era la misma que la del barco

Sena salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Ren ligeramente tocó con su boca el lado de su cabeza mientras le susurraba.

-¡Descansa!

Sena no había notado cuando fue que Ren la había cargado como princesa y la acomodo en su cama al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos

Ambos pokemon que habían detenido su batalla desde hace tiempo veían anonadados y confusos el actuar de sus entrenadores

Ren apagó las luces mientras esperaba que su estado actual desapareciera para poder dormir aunque le preocupaba el reaccionar de Sena de mañana, mientras Sena no podía dormir pues aún los recuerdos estaban más que frescos, ni que decir de la electricidad que aún recorría todo su cuerpo

****Al día siguiente****

La mañana fue mucho más incómoda que el día anterior pues Ren recordaba todo lo que hizo y mientras se decía a sí mismo que se sentía tonto por haber actuado así ayer mientras Sena latía fuertemente su corazón

-¿¡Continuamos!?

-¡S-Si!

Tuvieron que salir de ****[Pueblo Lavanda]**** pues el evento de la ****[Torre Pokémon]**** aun no podían realizarla sin el ****[Scope Silph]**** para poder ver los fantasmas

Se dirigieron hacia la ****[Ruta 08] ****para ir a ****[Ciudad Azulona] ****pero antes tendrían que tomar otro túnel que pasa nuevamente por debajo de****[Ciudad Azafrán]**** para llegar a ****[Ciudad Azulona]****

Ren sacó la bicicleta y aunque fue incómodo para ambos pues se creó cierta distancia entre los dos aun así abordaron juntos la bicicleta

Recorriendo la ****[Ruta 08]**** solo deteniéndose por los Entrenadores que los retaban además de los Pokémon que aparecían en esta ruta por el atajo de hierba alta además que Sena no tenía registrado siendo el caso de Vulpix y Growlithe

Una vez atrapado los Pokémon que Sena no tenía registrado continuaron su viaje hasta el Túnel

Una vez dentro del Túnel subieron a la bicicleta donde Eevee y Pikachu avisaron de objetos ocultos además de servir como faros pues ambos pokemon sostenían los celulares con el flash activado como si fueran las luces de un auto pues aunque estaba ligeramente iluminado, no se lograba ver mucho.

Una vez salieron del túnel caminaron un poco para llegar a ****[Ciudad Azulona] ****dirigiéndose al Centro Pokémon

Ambos solo se habían dirigido la palabra cuando era necesario, a diferencia de los días anteriores cuando el silencio entre ambos había sido raro

Se dirigen hacia el Centro Comercial de Azulona para ver qué podían comprar que les ayudará en su aventura y para completar la Pokédex

Al subir por las escaleras entre los distintos pisos vieron el pequeño cartel donde edificaba de que era cada piso

En el primer piso se encontraba la Tienda de Entrenadores

En el segundo y el tercero los dejó completamente extrañados pues era de Videojuegos y Regalos respectivamente

El cuarto piso vendían los Complementos y por último en la azotea se encontraban las máquinas expendedoras donde recordaban que una niña dependiendo de la bebida te regalaba una MT distinta

En el primer piso Ren y Sena gastaron casi todo el dinero que habían reunido hasta ahora pues gastaron casi $300,000 en pura MT siendo los movimientos de: ****Cola Dragón, Ida y Vuelta, Cola Férrea, Cascada, Triataque, Corpulencia, Bola Sombra**** y por último ****Hiperrayo****

En el segundo piso sorprendieron que vendieran Nintendo Switch de donde el encargado les regalo la ****[MT03: Refuerzo]****

En el tercer piso correspondiente a Regalos donde Sena compro distintas piedras evolutivas para evolucionar a los Pokémon sorprendiéndose de que vendieran Piedra Hielo siendo que esta no se vendía originalmente en Kanto

En el cuarto piso correspondiente a la de Complementos se encargaban de Complementos principalmente para Pokémon. No compraron mucho siendo que Ren y Eevee compraron unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero para Eevee de un Diglett siendo algo divertido porque usualmente Eevee se colocaba sobre la cabeza de Ren y con el sombrero de Diglett a Sena le recordaba a la escena donde Naruto aparece en Konoha después de que Pain destruyera Konoha con los sapos

Mientras Sena compró una mariposa para Pikachu a petición de la Pokémon además que ambas también se compraron unos lentes oscuros pues ciertamente había horas en los que el Sol lastimaba sus ojos

Además de sorprenderse enormemente por un producto siendo la Corona que tenía el máximo precio en los juegos preguntándose el porqué de su costo y si tendría que ver algo con una supuesta Octava generación

Subieron a la azotea para darle las bebidas de la máquina expendedora a la niña consiguiendo las MT de la niña

Una vez conseguidas tantas MT'S salieron del Centro Comercial usando el elevador para dirigirse al edificio donde conseguían el Te

Al dirigirse por el Té con la abuela a lado del Centro Comercial se encontraron con Brock donde al final el les terminó dando unas galletas y el Té donde según eran para Erika pero esta no estaba

Decidieron ir por detrás de aquel edificio y al subir Sena esperaba poder conseguir un Eevee sin embargo sólo consiguieron la****[MT44: Carantoña]****

Al bajar fueron con dirección al Gimnasio para que Ren retara a Erika

Al entrar por el gimnasio después de que Eevee cortara el árbol lograron ver que una enorme arena de combate estaba presente con un Árbol en el fondo donde una bella joven de cabellera negra corta sujetada con una diadema corta, sus ojos de color verde y su piel es muy blanca. Lleva consigo un *****hakama* ****rojo con la parte superior en verde

Ren de solo verla supo que ella era una belleza en toda la expresión de la palabra

Si Ren tuviera que comparar su belleza tal vez la mas cercana seria Sena o Misty la cual a la primera la catalogaría como la belleza europea mientras Misty como la belleza Americana, en cambio Erika era su contra parte Asiática o mejor dicho, la belleza japonesa

Erika solo se mostró ligeramente sorprendida al ver a Ren y una dulce sonrisa se mostró en su rostro

-¡Así que por fin has llegado, Ren!

Ambos chicos se mostraron sorprendidos en especial Ren de que lo conociera

-¿Dime, vienes a retarme o a platicar?

Ren no entendía nada pero eso no evitó que sonriera ligeramente

-He venido a retarte

Erika noto la confianza de Ren y aunque sonriera dulcemente, esa sonrisa transmitió intenciones de batalla

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Incluso si soy tu Nee-chan te enfrentare seriamente así que...! ¡Bienvenido. Mi nombre es Erika. Soy líder del gimnasio Azulona. Soy estudiante del arte de arreglos florales. Mis Pokémon son exclusivamente de Tipo Planta. ¡Zzzzz!... ¡Oh!, perdón, no tenía idea que querías un reto para mí. Muy bien, pero no voy a perder

Ambos estaban extrañados ya que Erika se durmió a mitad de su discurso sin mencionar que dijo que era su Nee-chan, preguntadose si Ren era su hermano menor o su relación era algo similar pues Ren la comparaba bastante con el actuar de su prima la cual solía decir que era su hermana mayor y Ren también lo decía

Ambos se pararon al extremo donde Erika lanzó su primer Pokémon siendo un Tangela al nivel 33 mientras Ren decidió mandar a su Charmeleon a nivel 35 el cual fácilmente derroto al pokemon tipo planta

Erika estaba sorprendida por los ataques tan rápidos y fuertes del inicial tipo fuego pero aun así no se daría por vencida

Ella metió a su Pokémon en la Pokeball donde tomo otra de esta apareciendo un Weepinbell al nivel 33

-Weepinbell usa ácido

-Contrarrestarlo con Ascuas

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una explosión

-Usa cola Dragón

Charmeleon rápidamente se acerco al Weepinbell golpeándolo y estrellándolo contra el suelo al haber usado su cola la cual tomo una color azulado

-Terminalo con Piroctenia

Charmeleon aprovechó que Weepinbell no se podía mover y disparo unas llamas que impactaron en el Weepinbell debilitandolo de inmediato

De repente el Charmeleon fue cubierto con una luz azulada y un fuerte brillo

Charmeleon fue creciendo y un par de alas crecieron de su espalda

Una enorme llamarada fue disparada de su hocico

Erika se sorprendió por la evolución del inicial tipo fuego pero de algún modo eso le emociono pues ya seria un combate entre dos pokemon en su etapa final. Erika lanzo la pokeball de su Vileplume al nivel 34

La batalla comenzó cuando el Vileplume lanzo una Bomba lodo y el Charizard lanzo su lanzallamas contrarrestándose mutuamente creando una enorme nube de humo

-Charizard usa Cuchillada

Charizard voló dentro de la nube de humo para atacar al Vileplume

-Megaagotar Vileplume

Se escucho el sonido de como ambos batallaban siendo que el humo fue disipado

Vileplume se notaba ligeramente herido siendo que se había logrado recuperar un poco

-Vileplume Rayo Solar

El Pokemon tipo planta comenzó a acumular energía

Erika estaba confiada en que su Vileplume podría soportar cualquier ataque del Charizard de Ren y que este no tiene un ataque que pueda superar el Rayo Solar de su Vileplume

Ren lo sabia, el lanzallamas de Charizard no seria capaz de ganarle al Rayo Solar amenos de que...

Ren rápidamente uso su celular y viendo las MT rápidamente hizo aprender a Charizard el único ataque que tenia disponible para ganarle

-Hasta aquí llegaste Ren. Vileplume usa Rayo Solar

****[Charizard ha aprendido Hiperrrayo]****

-Bien Charizard usa Hiperrayo

Erika se sorprendió de que el Charizard de Ren tuviera ese ataque pero aun así se emociono

Ambos rayos de energía fueron lanzados chocándose

El simple impacto de ambos rayos creo un fuerte estruendo ocasionado por la onda de expansión

El pasto fue arrancado por ambos ataques e incluso la tierra también estaba siendo quemada

-Vamos Vileplume

El Vileplume motivado por las palabras de su entrenadores comenzó a ganarle terreno a al Hiperrrayo del Charizard

Ren sabia que incluso si Charizard era derrotado por ese ataque aun tendría otros pokemon pero la mirada de Charizard daba a entender que no quería ser derrotado, quería ganarle a ese Vileplume ¿Que clase de entrenador seria el si tan solo aceptaba la derrota de su pokemon, cuando el esta dando todo de si?

-¡Charizard Máxima potencia! ¡Derrota a ese Vileplume! ¡Se que puedes hacerlo!

Charizard solo vio de reojo a su entrenador viendo como sus ojos ardían fuertemente como si un incendio ocurrió dentro de el, pero sobre todo la gran confianza que le era dirigida

Charizard aumento enormemente la potencia de su hiperrayo recuperando el terreno que había perdido y empujando el Rayo Solar

El Vileplume fue golpeado por la enorme potencia del hiperrrayo hasta ser estrellado contra la pared del gimnasio ya debilitado

Erika estaba mas que sorprendida, su Vileplume nunca había sido derrotada de tal manera, ni cuando tres entrenadores bastantes hábiles la habían derrotado siendo que uno de ellos era el actual campeón de kanto

Ren se acercó a Erika para recibir su medalla después de haber felicitado enormemente a su Charizard

****[MT53: Megaagotar]****

Al salir del gimnasio ambos se dirigieron a la ****[Ruta 16]**** donde lograron ver a la distancia un Snorlax dormido bloqueando la ruta, pero ellos no venían por eso sino que se desviaron a donde un árbol bloqueaba el paso siendo que Pikachu corto el árbol

Una vez hecho caminaron por el camino alternativo de la ****[Ruta 16] ****peleando con una pareja la cual fue fácilmente derrotado por el Eevee y el Pikachu

Caminaron por unos 30 minutos logrando ver una casa en medio de la nada, ahí que decidieron entrar y lograron ver a una chica la cual les pidió que por favor no dijeran que ella vivía ahí a cambio les daría la ****[MT77: Vuelo]****

Ambos aceptaron aunque extrañados de que Vuelo no fuera una M.O sino una MT

Ambos aun así lo dejaron pasar, donde la usaron con Charizard y Pidgeot para volver rápidamente a Ciudad Azulona

Una vez ahí ambos se dispusieron a curar a sus pokemon y una vez hecho tuvieron que prepararse para ingresar a la guarida del Team Rocket

Antes hubieran entrado como si nada, pero después de su ataque sorpresa cerca del Túnel Roca les hizo entender que no sería tan fácil pues habría demasiados miembros sin mencionar que en los juegos ellos te atacarían de uno en uno pero ahora que actuaban por cuenta propia el que fueran atacados en multitud sería lo más lógico

Ambos con las MT que habían conseguido hasta ahora y con la gran mayoría de movimientos que podrían aprender los Pokémon se sintieron como niños en dulcería

Una vez estuvieron listos decidieron entrar al casino derrotando fácilmente al guardia el cual huyó lo más rápido posible del casino

Ren y Sena se infiltraron donde al caminar por unos minutos en silencio de pronto Sena se espanto por unos instantes cuando escuchó el fuerte sonido de algo cayendo al suelo o mejor dicho que fue azotado siendo que Ren había azotado a una chica contra el suelo

-Mira que tratar de atacarnos por la espalda, como se esperaba de los miembros del Team Rocket

Ren rápidamente la había sometido al poner una rodilla en su espalda y con una mano tomando su cabeza y con la otra tomado un brazo de la chica

Sena estaba impresionada por las habilidades de Ren pero tuvo que salir de su impresión pues no era el momento para esto, cuando estaba a punto de sacar una cuerda para amarrar a la chica, la chica habló con dolor

-¿Que hacen... Aquí niños? ¡Están interrumpiendo mi investigación!

Ambos estaban confusos pero Ren solo aumento un poco la fuerza

-No quieras engañarme

-¡Ay! ¡Que no sabes cómo tratar a una dama!

Ren solo sonrió con ironía

-No puedo decir que sea una dama cuando ella se dedica al tráfico de Pokémon

La chica trato de soltarse del agarre de Ren pero no pudo así que tuvo que hablar

-Niño, soy una policía encubierto, estoy investigando al Team Rocket

Ambos no sabían si creer o no

-Como estamos seguros de eso.— Preguntó Ren

-Mete la mano entre mis pechos, hay se encuentra mi placa

Ren se sonrojo momentáneamente pues no cualquier dia te ofrecen meter la mano entre los pechos de una chica y aunque sufriera de su raro estado sabía que era muy improbable que entrara en ese estado

Sena noto las ganas de Ren de meter las manos en los pechos de la chica y con el ceño fruncido ella se adelantó metiendo la mano entre el escote de la chica encontrado justamente algo que parecía una cartera, al sacarla y abrirla encontró justamente eso. Una placa de la policía Pokémon y abajo una credencial con fotografía de la chica de la Policía que confirmaba su estatus

-Es verdad Ren supongo que está bien confiar en ella

Ren entonces la soltó pero aun mantenía su guardia por cualquier caso

La chica entonces los jalo rápidamente a un cuarto pequeño donde se lograba ver una gran cantidad de uniformes del Team Rocket

-Y bien niños, ¿Que hacen aqui?

-Venimos a derrotar al Team Rocket

La chica se impresionó ligeramente ante la respuesta

-No se si estan jugando o que pero esto es la guarida del Team Rocket, no es algo que unos niños puedan hacer

Ellos estaban riendo en su mente pues no sabrían como reaccionaria al enterarse que originalmente un niño de 10 años lo hizo él solo

-Tenemos nuestro propio objetivo que completar y el Equipo Rocket interfiere con ellos

La chica vio con duda a ambos pero algo le decía que ellos podrían lograrlo

-De acuerdo, Entonces la policía estará encantada con su ayuda si pueden hacerlo

-Hey Shermie ¿Donde estas?.—Hablo una voz masculina

La chica conocida como Shermie solo suspiro fastidiada y saliendo del cuarto

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estabas tomando un descanso? Mantente alerta, al parecer alguien activó la entrada secreta

-Pero no estaban Jessie y James como guardias

-Así era pero fueron llamados por el Jefe siendo que Chris y Ken los reemplazaron

Entonces la chica se sorprendió, pues ambos eran de los reclutas mas fuertes

Ambos se fueron a un cuarto distinto por ordenes de los superiores, a lo que Ren y Sena salieron del armario

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

Ren miró la ropa del Team Rocket

-Tengo una idea

Ambos se cambiaron sus ropas por las del uniforme del Team Rocket, aunque hay que decir que fue vergonzoso pues se tuvieron que desnudar en aquel cuarto pequeño juntos aunque dándose la espalda

Cabe decir que Sena sintió nuevamente como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo mientras Ren casi entraba en ese estado tan solo de escuchar el ruido de la ropa al ser quitada y ser puesta

Ambos al salir tuvieron que dejar la vergüenza dentro de aquel armario y así comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en la Guarida

Ambos se tuvieron que separar para encontrar rápidamente la llave que daba acceso al elevador pues este edificio había cambiado de número de pisos sin mencionar que había mucho más cuartos y miembros del Team Rocket

En un cuarto donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión se lograba ver gran cantidad de miembros reunidos ocupado por reclutas hasta miembros de gran peso entre la organización

La exposición que veían todos los miembros con gran seriedad se mostraban tres fotos, una de un chico con Eevee, otra de una chica rubia con un Pikachu y por último la foto de los dos jóvenes caminando juntos donde la chica estaba abrazando el brazo del chico

-Escuchen bien reclutas, tengan cuidado con estos dos niños

-¿Porque?.—Levantó la mano una chica

-Ellos han derrotado y provocando el arresto de más de 10 miembros sin mencionar que han frustrado varios de nuestros planes para obtener nuevos pokémon

Se mostraron las fotografías de diversos miembros con un "Arrestado" en rojo además de unos papeles con los reportes de las misiones las cuales tenían como "Fallidas" de igual manera en rojo

-Si encuentran una manera de derrotarlos háganlo, no importa que medio solo cumpla lo ademas de que serán muy bien recompensados

Uno de lo que parecía ser un par de hermanos levantó su mano

-Si los derrotamos tenemos el derecho de divertirnos con la chica porque quiero ponerle un collar y abrir esas bonitas piernas cada noche

Muchos de los miembros masculinos dijeron estar de acuerdo con ellos y aunque las miembros femeninos se molestaron ligeramente aún así pensaban hacer lo mismo con el chico

De pronto el suelo tembló, sorprendiendo a todos y dando un escalofrío cuando escucharon el fuerte rugido causado cuando un Charizard fue sacado de su pokeball

-¿QUE HACES RECLUTA?

Entonces todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron el rostro de completa furia del chico pues no solo la cara de furia del chico los hacía temblar del miedo sino que todos lo reconocieron, siendo que también estaba su rostro en la pantalla a lado de la chica siendo el objetivo principal

-Que quieran hacerle eso a mí compañera es un castigo que merece la muerte

Dentro de aquel cuarto solo se escucharon gritos de dolor y terror

Por el otro lado Sena había derrotado al miembro que tenía la llave del elevador

-No creas que por que me has ganado te daré la llave

El recluta entonces lanzó la llave a los conductos de ventilación

Sena solo se quedo viendo como la llave desaparecía de su vista el cual el recluta aprovechó para salir del cuarto y avisar del intruso

-Maldición

Sena saco su celular y llamó al único número que podía

-Ren, parece que estropee el plan, el miembro no solo evitó que consiguiera la llave sino que fue a alertar a los demás

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo que el tonto miembro lanzó la llave a los conductos de ventilación después de que lo derrote

-No puedes recuperarla

-No alcanzó además que debes saber que las ventilaciones no son como las películas en donde pueda meterme como un espía...

Entonces Pikachu comenzó a llamar la atención de Sena donde señalaba una silla

-Pero creo que sí puedo recuperarla... te esperare en el elevador del segundo piso, apresúrate antes de que llamen a los refuerzos

-¡Oh! No necesitas preocuparte por que se junten, ya me estoy haciendo cargo de eso, te espero en ese lugar.—Dijo Ren colgando

Sena estaba confusa pues según el plan era atacarlos por sorpresa y evitar pelear con cuántos miembros pudieran para evitar que se alertarán

Aun así ella tenía que recuperar la llave

Una vez trajo la silla aun no alcanzaba la ventilación donde Pikachu la destrozó con un Impactrueno

El roedor se metió dentro de la ventilación donde después de recorrerla por unos minutos este salió con dicha llave

Sena se dirigió al segundo piso sorprendiéndose de que no se hubiera encontrado con tan solo un miembro del Team Rocket

Después de marearse por las baldosas giratorias logró llegar al elevador donde logró apreciar como Ren y Eevee estaban sucios y cansados

Ren estaba sentado siendo que toda su ropa estaba sucia y un poco rota, su cara tenia un poco de sangre en su labio sin mencionar que parecía exhausto, Eevee también estaba casi igual pues parecía que había combatido contra una gran cantidad de pokemon el solo

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Descubrí que ya nos han fichado como una amenaza y tuve que encargarme por las órdenes que dieron

Sena no comprendía mucho pero algo que si entendió es que si Ren tuvo que encargarse de eso inmediatamente significa que era algo serio

Despues de que Ren curara a sus Pokemon ambos entraron al elevador seleccionando el cuarto piso donde no encontraron a ni un miembro así que caminaron logrando ver la puerta de la Oficina de Giovanni pero los que estaban de guardias eran Jessie y James

-Ustedes cómo han logrado llegar aquí— Preguntó Jessie con gran incredulidad

-Hemos venido a pedir trabajo

Jessie y James se sorprendieron y se mostraban felices

-Me alegro, con miembros de su nivel sin duda serán de gran ayuda

Fue cuando Sena no pudo aguantar más la risa pues no creyó que realmente se tomarían en serio que dijera eso, aunque el único que no se lo creyó completamente fue Meowth

Jessie entonces mostró su ira

-Como te atreves a burlarte de mi chica Miltank

Sena frunció el ceño con clara molestia

-Lo hago porque es divertido burlarse de ti, abuela

Jessie aumentó más su molestia siendo que ambas chicas se veían de manera fulminante sacando chispas

Ren, Eevee, James y Meowth suspiraron con resignación pues nuevamente ocurría lo mismo que en el Monte Moon siendo que ambos fueron arrastrados nuevamente a la batalla de ambas chicas donde nuevamente el Team Rocket fue lanzado por los aires al ser derrotado

Al ingresar por las puertas de la Oficina lograron ver a dos hombres que de cierta manera conocían

El hombre vestido de negro era Giovanni mientras el segundo hombre era Atlas uno de los altos cargos en Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal y los Remakes

-Basta con echarle un ojo a ese ****[Scope Silph]**** para percatarse. Silph S. A. dispone de la tecnología necesaria para desarrollar herramientas que serán de gran utilidad para los fines del Team Rocket.— Dijo Atlas mostrando unas gafas

-Hm... ¿Un dispositivo que revela cosas invisibles? Tiene la pinta de ser un juguetito inútil. No obstante... Tienes mi permiso para proceder con el plan. Infiltrate en Silph S. A. y hazte con el control de la compañía

Cuando Atlas estaba a punto de salir a realizar su misión logró ver como la puerta estaba abierta mostrando a dos jóvenes con un Eevee y un Pikachu

-Ustedes cómo fue que lograron llegar hasta aquí

Cuando Atlas estaba a punto de sacar sus pokemon Giovanni hablo

-Atlas, retirate yo me hago cargo

Atlas estaba impresionado pues su jefe estaba planeado hacerse cargo personalmente de unos niños pero no podía objetar nada ante la orden directa de su líder

-De acuerdo Jefe

Atlas continuó con su camino mientras Ren y Sena lo dejaron ir pues ciertamente enfrentar a los dos sería bastante complicado

-Les reconozco que ambos tienen bastantes agallas para ser tan jóvenes pero también demasiado tontos al venir a mi guarida ¿Al menos quiero saber que los motivó a hacerlo?

-Venimos por distintos motivos pero los principales serian dos, venimos por el Cubone al cual le fue arrebatada su madre por tus hombres y por el Scope Silph

Giovanni movió ligeramente la cabeza al entender sus motivaciones, aunque realmente le parecía una tontería

-Entiendo entonces tomen

Giovanni dejó ir al Cubone el cual se escondió detrás de la pierna de Sena mientras lanzaba el Scope Silph en dirección a Ren el cual atrapo

Ambos estaban confusos y con sus guardias más que arriba ante la posible trampa de Giovanni

-¿Nos los daras asi sin mas?.— Pregunto Sena

-No me interesan estas cosas, no veo porque retener algo que no me interesa...

Giovanni solo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con normalidad ignorando a ambos pero se detuvo a medio camino para continuar hablando

-Además me sirve para advertirles que la próxima vez que traten de interferir en mis planes, yo personalmente me haré cargo de aplastarlos.— Expresó Giovanni liberando una enorme sed de lucha mezclada con un poco de sed de sangre

Ren y Sena solo quedaron intimidados pues casi podían asegurar que dicha sed era casi palpable

Giovanni continuo caminando hacia la salida con normalidad

Ren y Sena habían sido paralizados

Cuando pudieron girarse vieron que Giovanni había desaparecido y suspiraron con alivio pues no esperaban esa sensación, y rápidamente una frustración llegó a ellos pues aunque sus pokemon rondaban los niveles 40 sus instintos les dijeron que ni con eso hubieran podido derrotarlo

Solo salieron del edificio y caminando por la Ciudad buscaban como despejarse un rato pues casi al salir de la guarida lograron ver a la chica que estaba infiltrada donde les dijo que la policía venía en camino pero ni uno quería verse envuelto en eso así que huyeron de la escena ya cambiados con su ropa normal

Ren al haberse enfrentado a tanto miembros del Team Rocket, lo único de lo que tenía ganas eran unas enormes ganas de dormir algo que fue notado por Sena

Se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon en busca de una habitación pero no había ni una disponible pues muchos medios llegaron al verse descubierta la guarida del Team Rocket y que mas de cien miembros fueron derrotados y arrestados

Ren y Sena vagaban por la ciudad viendo si había un lugar posible donde ir a dormir donde una casa bastante grande llamó su atención, pero se impresionaron cuando dicha casa tenía un cartel al lado justo como las casas de Red, Blue y Green mientras esta decía "Casa de Ren"

-¿Es tu casa?.—Pregunto Sena

-Eso parece

Cuando intentaron ingresar la puerta tenia llave

-Así que tienes una casa a la cual no puedes acceder

Ren estaba ligeramente molesto ante ese comentario

-Si fuera mi casa se donde estaría la llave

Ren entonces busco una maceta y excavando un poco logro encontrar una llave la cual sirvió para abrir la puerta

Al entrar buscaron alguien pero no había nadie más que ellos, de hecho todo indicaba que vivía solo

Al saber que nadie estaría más que ellos dos solo creo nuevamente incomodidad pero Sena sabía que no podía ir a otro lugar pues ya era bastante tarde

Ren habia ido a tomar un baño en lo que Sena preparaba la comida, porque cabe decir que Ren fue obligado por Sena diciendo que estaba mas que sucio y apestoso

Ren salio vestido con su pijama y ambos se dispusieron a cenar en silencio algo que de cierta manera también estaba incomodando a los Pokémon

Sena cuando había ido a bañarse, ambos pokemon llamaron la atención de Ren y comenzaron a hablar con él, aunque Ren no entendía qué querían decir, tanto Eevee como Pikachu comenzaron a actuar mientras Ren comenzaba a adivinar

Eevee y Pikachu comenzaron a actuar donde Eevee estaba acostado y Pikachu encima de él donde Pikachu le dio un beso a Eevee

Casi de inmediato Ren entendió

-¿Hablan del beso entre Sena y yo?

Ambos asintieron

-¿Entonces qué quieren que haga?

Ambos comenzaron a hablar donde después se abrazaron de manera muy cariñosa frotándose sus mejillas

Ren habia entendido el verdadero mensaje pero aun asi se hizo el tonto preguntando

-¿Quieren que hable del beso con Sena?

Ambos volvieron a asentir

Ren sintió ligera incomodidad ante la petición de ambos Pokémon

-Pero...

Ambos Pokémon subieron al hombro de Ren y Pikachu lo sujeto de la cara mientras decía su "Pika-Pika". El pequeño zorrito solo restregó su cara con la mejilla de Ren

Sena cuando salió de bañarse cruzó la mirada con Ren para desviar rápidamente la mirada

-Hey Sena.—Hablo Ren

-¿Q-Que?

Ren solo se rasco un poco su cabeza pues no sabía cómo hablar con Sena sobre el beso pero tenía que hacerlo por la petición de ambos pokemon

-Sobre lo de ayer...

Sena se puso roja inmediatamente y se avergonzó al recordar todo lo sucedido anoche en ****[Pueblo Lavanda]****

-¿Po-po-porque... l-lo mencionas? N-No... te daré... otro... ¡IDIOTA!

Sena comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su cuarto mientras que Ren solo se impresionó por la respuesta y se quedó quieto por unos segundos para luego alcanzarla

-¡Vamos, Sena! ¡Necesitamos hablar!—Dijo Ren pero ella parecía no querer hablarlo, y aunque le avergonzaba el cómo actuó ayer después del beso tuvo que hacerlo.— Te lo dije ayer ¿no? Que hablaríamos

Sena entonces recordó algo que le interesaba

-D-De acuerdo. Hablaremos pero con una condición

Ren no entendiendo de que quería hablar solo dijo

\- ¿Cuál?

-¿Que fue tu cambio de ayer y del barco?

Ren entonces se puso pálido ante esa pregunta y retrocedió unos pasos, algo que dejó anonadada a Sena

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿N-No... se de que... hablas?

Sena entonces dio unos pasos en dirección a Ren

-¡Deja de hablar tonterías! ¡De todos modos!.— Sena se ruborizó y señaló con su dedo directamente hacia Ren.— ¡Quiero saber sobre tu extraño cambio de actitud

Ren retrocediendo más

-E-eso...sólo fue algo... que me gusta hacer... si eso fue... Siento decepcionarte. No hay nada detrás.

-¡No creas que me puedes engañar! ¡Se que ese cambio no es algo propio de ti, así que dilo!

-N-No... no hay nada detrás.—Dijo Ren nerviosamente

-¿Así que vas a decir eso?.— Quejo Sena

Sena tiene acorralado a Ren y el mismo lo sabia que va a ser difícil escapar de ella.

-Cambiaste de personalidad cuando estuviste en el barco y después del b-beso... ¡Eso demuestra que no fue una coincidencia! ¡Mi intuición nunca se equivoca!

-¡N-no importa lo que digas... no puedo hacerlo en este momento! ¡Así que detente!

-¿En este momento? ¿Hay un detonante? Dime. Te ayudaré.

El rostro de Ren se enrojeció e internamente se dio daba un Facepalm por haberse destruido el solo

_"Cómo podría... ¡decirlo! ¿Ella quiere ayudarme? Por supuesto, ella sólo está diciendo esto porque no sabe las condiciones necesarias para que entre en el Hysteria Savant Syndrome"_

Ren penso eso sin embargo el calor tan similar que ayer habia recorrido su cuerpo nuevamente comenzaba a aparecer

Después de todo las palabras de Sena eran como explosivos llenos de combustible

Porque el detonador para entrar en el Hysteria Savant Syndrome es que: "tienes que excitarlo!".

-¡Vamos, escúpelo! ¡A cambio de hablar de todo lo que quieras, te ayudaré con tu condición!

-¡...!

El cerebro de Ren fue a través de distintos escenarios donde Sena lo estaba "ayudando".

Ren entonces bajo la mirada, no estaba seguro si confiar en ella o no, después de todo no sería raro que una vez sabida su condición quisiera aprovecharse de él pero también constaba que era probable que no se volverían a ver una vez saliendo de este mundo

Ren tomo su decisión

-¡De acuerdo! Te contaré sobre mi condición pero a cambio modificaremos el trato que hicimos

Sena entonces se confunde, creía que él realmente no le interesaba sus "aprovechamientos" o tal vez quiera que el quiera romper donde él haga algo despreciable, pero ella sabia que él no era así... probablemente

-¡Primero dime que quieres cambiar, después si acepto me cuentas qué te sucede!

-¡Ok! Solo será una cosa, si intentas aprovecharte de mi condición puedes dar por terminada nuestra relación para siempre

Sena se impresionó ante eso pero con eso supo que era algo realmente serio, pero aun así asintió en señal de que aceptaba el nuevo acuerdo

-Entonces comencemos

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas del comedor donde ambos tenían un café porque sería una plática relativamente larga

-Bueno yo sufro del Hysteria Savant Syndrome o también conocido como el Síndrome de la Histeria del Sabio

-¿Histeria del Sabio?

-Así es, es un rasgo genético que hace que los cuerpos de quienes portan el gen activen 30 veces más transmisores neuronales que la persona promedio, lo que hace que la función del sistema nervioso central, como, el cerebro, el cerebelo, y la médula espinal, aceleren dramáticamente su proceso cuando se está sexualmente excitado. Eso trae como resultado que el HSS, aumente exponencialmente el pensamiento lógico, el juicio y los reflejos aunque también da al usuario desarrollar un sexto sentido

-¿Es como un súper saiyajin?

-Si y no, osea los usuarios entran en un modo súper temporal, como una transformación pero no me da superpoderes, solo me permite usar todos mis sentidos y habilidades a su máxima potencia y aunque el HSS aumenta las proezas neurológicas, el HSS no aumenta la constitución física o la constitución más allá del límite físico del cuerpo.

-¿Entonces tu puedes eliminar los inhibidores naturales del cerebro?

-Así es, mientras esté en ese estado me permite usar el verdadero potencial, sin embargo, no da velocidad o súper fuerza humana. Además, el hecho de que el HSS anula los inhibidores naturales del cerebro es un riesgo en sí mismo. Como debes saber el cuerpo los coloca en su lugar para evitar daños, por lo tanto, la anulación de HSS puede dañar enormemente si se extiende demasiado y podría enfrentar un dolor inmenso una vez que el HSS desaparezca.

Sena comprendió que ese estado no era del todo color de rosa pues si no se usaba con cuidado era como usar una espada de doble filo

-¿Entonces cómo se entra en ese Estado?

-Como dije suele activarse a través de la estimulación sexual. El desencadenante más común del HSS es el contacto sexual con mujeres. Observar a una mujer que está vestida con ropa provocadora o con poca ropa puede desencadenarla, aunque a un ritmo más lento y poco confiable.

Aunque Ren trato de mantenerse normalmente su voz tambaleo un poco

-También el besar a una mujer activa instantáneamente mi HSS

Sena instantáneamente se avergonzó pues recordó lo de anoche pero comprendió el porque entro en ese estado tan de repente

Sena entonces comprendió el porqué de su cambio, y sus actuares raros, pues aunque sonara muy egocéntrico ella sabía que tenía un cuerpo que era bastante provocativo el cual Ren sentía muy de cerca cuando lo abrazaba

-Aunque también se puede desencadenar al endulzar un fetiche.

-¿Fetiche, Como cual?

-Bueno por ejemplo mi primo lo puede desencadenar a través del travestismo. Según mi abuela cuando mi abuelo era joven entre menos ropa tenia se activaba y se fortalecía más. Mi hermano mayor lo desencadena por placer sádico mientras el menor se activa a través del arte y mi prima se activa a través de su amor por mi, lo que sería un complejo de incesto

Sena se puso color azul de imaginar lo rarita que era la familia de Ren y más al saber que ese síndrome era de familia y no solo que el sufriera

-Entonces tu también tienes un fetiche por lo Sado-Masoquismo

Ren solo sonríe con ligera diversión

-Si piensas que tengo un lado sádico por que suelo amarrar a la gente así, estas equivocada simplemente mi hermano me enseño a hacerlo y lo hago por diversión

Sena no estaba muy convencida de su respuesta ademas que no habia dicho su fetiche pero no quiso preguntar

-Entonces ¿la pornografia tambien sirve para entrar en el HSS?

-La pornografía también es un activador muy obvio pero suele ser el más tardado e inefectivo de todos

Incluso si Sena sabia que sufría y el cómo activarlo, aun no sabia el porque la condiciono con terminar la relación

-¡Entiendo! Pero lo que no entiendo es porque no querías que lo supiera

-A pesar del enorme poder y potencial que tiene el HSS, tiene algunos defectos devastadores. Hace que desarrolle una manera hiperprotectora hacia las mujeres, me hace protegerles, hablarles de manera seductora y nunca las lastimaria, sin importar lo que suceda mientras este en el HSS. Altera drásticamente mi personalidad ademas de hacerme recordar cada segundo de él. En mi caso, como ya lo sabes me convierte en un "gigoló aterrador" que siendo sincero me avergüenza hasta el final. Pero el porque te dije aquella condición es que los portadores de HSS más jóvenes son más sensibles a la activación, eso me dejó marcado y desarrolle cierto odio hacia las mujeres ya que aunque confíe en ellas, aun asi explotaron esta condición pues no puedo negarme a ni una petición de las mujeres en ese estado

Sena comprendió el porque no sería raro que una mujer que supiera de su condición se aprovechara de él sin mencionar todos los beneficios que tendría Ren, si ella decidiera aprovecharse de él ella lo nombraría como su "Aliado De La Justicia"

Sena suspiro pues por fin comprendía todo y solo descubrió que su compañero no era tan normal como parecía pero aun así supo que no le pudo tocar un mejor compañero

-Supongo que el beso tampoco fue tan fácil para ti, por eso dejemoslo como si nunca hubiera sucedido ¿De acuerdo?

Ren se quedó un poco sorprendido pero solo sonrió ligeramente pues algo en su interior le decía que aquella chica parecía de confianza

-De acuerdo

Ambos se levantaron y fueron con dirección a sus cuartos pero Sena se detuvo a medio camino donde Ren se detuvo pues ella venía delante de él

Entonces Sena le dio un codazo en el estómago a Ren para rápidamente pellizcarle la mejilla

-¿Whe... shushede...? (¿Qué sucede?)

-Eres un mentiroso, dijiste que fui tu primer beso pero supe casi de inmediato que tenías bastante experiencia

Ren solo sintió ligeramente un sudor frío

-Shushede... whe... jue el HSS...

Sena entonces lo soltó pues ciertamente no entendía mucho de lo que Ren decía.

Al ser su mejilla liberada del fuerte pellizco, Ren se sobo su mejilla adolorida

-Fue la mejor respuesta que pensó el HSS para hacer que te sintieras mejor

-Ya veo

Ambos se detuvieron en dos puertas diferentes

-Hasta mañana. ¡Grandisimo Tonto!

-Hasta mañana

Ambos ingresaron a sus respectivos cuartos donde solo sintieron como se liberaban de un peso extra además que ambos pokémon parecían contentos de que sus entrenadores hayan arreglado sus problemas y todo volvía a ser como antes

****Fin del Capitulo****

Notas: El hakama (袴) es un pantalón largo con pliegues, cinco por delante y dos por detrás. Normalmente usado en artes marciales o por las mikos.


End file.
